


Skinny Dipping and Cocktails

by FruitySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySoo/pseuds/FruitySoo
Summary: Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo to the beach house he had rented with six others for the holidays and somewhere between all the partying and sex, Kyungsoo found himself introduced to a handsome tanned man with a seductive smirk.  Will the hot stranger be a exciting summer flirt or is Kyungsoo getting himself into something deeper?





	1. 1

The sun had reached its highest point only a few minutes ago and there was no hint of a calming wind. Kyungsoo was already cursing at himself for letting Baekhyun decide when to start their trip to the beach house which Kyungsoo hadn't seen yet, not even pictures because his friend had persisted on it. But right now he didn't care, the car felt like an oven and beads of sweat were rolling down his temples and his back.

His white shirt clung to his chest and arms, his thighs were trapped between the warm car seat and the soft fabric of his black shorts. He had already taken off his shoes, much to Baekhyun's dismay.

'Stop pretending like my feet smell.'

'I'm not pretending, my nose is just very sensitive.'

'Sensitive my ass, Baek. Smell them, go on. There's nothing cheesy or awful about them.'  Kyungsoo lifted his left leg and pushed it towards Baekhyun, poking his cheek with his toes. 'Smell it.'

'What the fuck, Soo, get your ugly ass foot out of my face. I'm driving!'

'See, told you. No smell.'

'I swear to god if you say 'smell' one more time you can walk the way.'

Kyungsoo folded the leg that had harassed Baekhyun under his body and sighed. One look through the wind shield and one through the back window told him that there was no way they were moving any time soon. They had been on the highway for a few minutes until the fast speed had reduced to crawling. Now they moved a few centimetres in half an hour. 'I might even be faster if I walk. Baekhyun look at this.'

'What, your foot again?'

Kyungsoo slapped his friend's arm only to wipe it on his pants. 'Eww, you're all sweaty.'

'Oh really? I didn't notice since I'm practically one with my seat right now.'

Baekyhun fanned himself with one hand, the other still on the steering wheel. His clothes looked the same as Kyungsoo's, not only his choices of colours but the way his shirt stuck to his skin.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be that full on the road.'

Kyungsoo huffed. 'It's Saturday afternoon, a day after the holidays started, it would be a miracle if there wasn't anyone out here. How far is it anyway?'

'Not that far. I originally thought we could make it there in three hours but this will make it four or even five. And since we have to pick up-'

'Wait, wait...We're picking someone up?'

'Well, yeah. I told you about the others sharing the house with us, didn't I? So turned out that one of them doesn't have a car and it's too much of a hassle to take the train so I offered to pick him up.'

'Okay then....but they're not some old ass creepy dudes, right? How did you find them anyway?'

Baekhyun shuffled in his seat and tried to peel his shirt off of his chest but it smacked right back. He threw one look at the road ahead and then turned around to grab his bag from the back seat. 'I printed out some flyers with the details for our trip and costs and such things and put them at places like the university's cafeteria or the library. It had my phone number on it and when someone called or texted I met up with them to check if they might suit our taste.' He threw the bag on Kyungsoo's lap . 'Can you get the bottle of water for me?'

Kyungsoo's hand disappeared in the red bag, searching for the bottle while dodging one of the many useless things Baekyhun kept in there. 'What do you mean 'our taste'? Do you plan on eating them? I thought we needed more people to pay for the rent.'

'Define eating...I thought it might be good to have some handsome flatmates.'

'Of course you did.'

He handed Baekhyun the bottle, squeezing it lightly when it was in front of the other's face. A spurt of water hit Baekhyun and a small gasp came out of his now open mouth.

'Is this what I get from you for trying to get you laid?'

'Me? I bet you were looking for someone for you, too. My, my look at how wet you are for me, Baekkie.' Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun snorted and then dried his face with his arm, he took off his snapback and pushed the wet black strands of his fringe back before putting the hat back on.

'Do you know some of them?' Kyungsoo asked.

'Yeah, one or two.' There was a smirk on Baekhyun's face that Kyungsoo didn't like but he guessed it was too tiresome to keep on asking. Asking more questions meant moving his mouth and it felt like this small motion would make him sweat even more.

'If there isn't someone for me I might have to find him at a party.'

'Don't worry, I have you covered.'

'I love you, Baek, but don't get me wrong, you're hot and all but not exactly my type. So no covering for you.'

'Ooh, Soo, so you're the bottom? Interesting.' Baekyhun smirked.

'That wasn't what I meant. And don't pretend like you would top. You look like a bottom and both of us know that.'

'Excuse me? I'm offended.' Baekhyun touched his heart in fake hurt. 'But you're right. What can I say, I enjoy getting it.'

Kyungsoo was lucky enough to dodge any further comments with sexual content since the cars in front and next to them had begun to move and so they finally could continue their way. Roughly an hour, and several stops to pee later, they arrived in an area with fancy white houses and big green gardens with massive swimming pools. Baekhyun slowed down and parked on one of the parking lots next to a shopping street. The car stopped when Kyungsoo turned around to face his friend.

'Now tell me, who are we picking up here?'

'His name is Chanyeol. He's in one of my classes, I think you might have seen him around before.'

'Chanyeol....Chanyeol..' Kyungsoo played with his bottom lip while thinking. He knew this name sounded familiar but he had no face to connect it to. 'Doesn't ring a bell right now.'

'You'll see him soon enough.' He didn't know if it was the heat or a slight blush that appeared on Baekhyun's cheeks but Kyungsoo didn't say anything about it.

'And the others?'

'Well, I met up with Junmyeon and his roommate Yixing, both work part time at the library so you might have seen them before too. Then there's Jongdae-' Kyungsoo let out a knowing ah and nodded his head, 'and Sehun and Minseok from the sports club.'

'Don't know the last two guys but I know Jongdae, he's in two of my classes.'

Baekhyun counted something on his hand and tapped a finger to his lip. 'I'm missing someone....ah! It's Luhan, you know, the guy from our floor.'

'You mean the one who's watching football games at night while shouting through the whole house in Chinese?'

'That's the one.'

'Good. He's a nice guy. But who are the ones that might be interesting for me?'

Baekhyun pressed one of his slender fingers on Kyungsoo's mouth to silence him. 'Nope, not going to tell. You'll know when you see them.'

Kyungsoo was about to protest when someone banged a fist against Baekhyun's window. They both jumped in their seats and all Kyungsoo could see were dark blue shorts and a white button down shirt. The window rolled down, enough for them to know that the clothes belonged to a deep voice and slightly tanned arms. 

'I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. Traffic was horrible and Kyungsoo wanted to stop for food at a resting area.'

'What? You said you wanted ice cream, you chubby pig. Don't blame me.'

Deep laughter rumbled from the white shirt and a second later a handsome face with light brown dishevelled hair popped into Kyungsoo's view. Then a long arm pushed past Baekhyun to shake his hand, it was an uncomfortable first touch since both of them were sweaty.

'Nice to meet you! I'm Park Chanyeol. You're Kyungsoo right?'

'Yeah, the one and only.' Baekhyun piped for him instead. Kyungsoo nodded and grinned.

Chanyeol turned around to put his rather massive bag into the trunk, he hauled it across his shoulder with a loud grunt and at that moment Kyungsoo knew who Chanyeol was. The sound coming from Chanyeol's mouth sounded so familiar and it was no wonder the face hadn't triggered any memories in his brain because he had never seen the other's face before. Only his back. Kyungsoo watched him through the rear view mirror before the trunk door blocked his view. One glance to Baekhyun and he knew that maybe they were thinking about the same night. Only that they had experienced it in different positions.

It must have been three weeks ago, Kyungsoo came home late from the library, his head had been spinning and all he had wanted was to go to sleep. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he had opened the door to their small shared flat. Even though they both had their own bedroom and a very comfortable couch in the living room, there were clothes sprawled across the floor and two people lying above them next to the couch.

At first all he saw was a muscular bare back and black plain boxers from a person kneeling down, head bent towards the other person, which must have been Baekhyun because Kyungsoo figured there was no way Baekhyun had shoulders as broad as these. One arm snaked up and down a slender naked leg while the other disappeared out of view and somewhere in front of the man's chest.

Kyungsoo shuffled into the hallway while trying to get rid of his shoes and closing the door silently at the same time. There hadn't been much action for himself lately, aside from the occasional handjob done by his own trustworthy hand so he was more than curious about what was unfolding in front of him. He hadn't turned on the lights yet so his chances on not being seen by the two men on the floor were good. Crouching down he peeled out of his hoodie and waited for what was going to happen next. Was he peeping on his best friend having sex? Yes. Did he feel bad about it? No. There wasn't much of Baekhyun he hadn't seen so far so this wouldn't change anything.

A low and almost animalistic groan had sent a shower of goose bumps across his body and his palms felt sweaty. He had been watching for a few seconds only but the feeling inside his body made it feel like he was among them, being touched and kissed as well as Baekhyun. He had seen the legs that got both swung across one shoulder and then how those big hands went down the thighs only to come back with the dark boxers that were gliding across milky skin until they slipped of the feet. The tall man tilted his head to the side and kissed his way down, his back bent and Kyungsoo could see every muscle and how the shoulder blades moved when those arms spread the legs apart again.

He couldn't see it but he knew Baekhyun must have lain there, naked and presenting everything to the other. There was moan and then the unmistakable sound of someone sucking on something, it must have been those long fingers of the stranger inside his friend's mouth because soon after one hand wandered between the spread legs. Kyungsoo felt hot and his own hard erection was being constricted in his denim shorts, his hot skin prickled and he used the moment to get rid off his pants when another, this time louder, moan escaped his friend. A wet noise crawled into his ears, he bit his lip to conceal his own groan when he knew that the tall man was working one, or even two, of his fingers inside Baekhyun now.

The feeling was not unfamiliar to him, he had only his own finger now, but he missed how it felt when there was someone with him. Kyungsoo didn't have anything on him that he could use as lube so he led his finger to his mouth, gathering a bit of spit on his plush lips and coated it quickly before sneaking down his boxers. He was already so needy that he sucked himself in, only pumping in an out a few times before he heard a husky voice asking for another finger.

The moaning before him got louder, both people breathing in short gasps as the pace got faster. Kyungsoo adapted to the wet sound, he moved when the stranger moved, he groaned together with Baekhyun. For a second he felt weird for touching himself while watching his friend getting pleasured but then there was the low groan again and all his thoughts vanished. What stayed were three of his fingers inside him, the feeling of the heat when he tensed his muscles to make it even tighter. He used the thumb of his other hand to peel his boxers down, just enough for his cock to spring free. 

A loud gasp had him stopping when he was about to grab his own cock, Baekhyun had moaned a tad lower than before, followed by the first had thrust when skin met skin in a fast motion. Kyungsoo was getting impatient now, he had almost reached his special spot a few times but denied himself. Only now when he licked his thumb and slid it over the with precum covered head of his cock did he allow himself to reach closer and closer.

The pace of the pair in front of him got faster, grunted curse words spilled out of their mouths. Kyungsoo almost felt it on his own ass when Chanyeol's hand came crashing down on Baekhyun's ass, his fingers slid deeper and his fist closed around his cock, holding it tight. One more move of his own hips down on his fingers had sent him over the edge, the white sticky liquid spilled from the slit over his closed fist. 

His ears rang, blood rushed back into the rest of his body and not only between his legs. He slid his fingers out of his ass one by one, jerking with each because of the pleasure still running through him.

It had taken seconds for him to get dressed again, wiping his own cum from the floor with his shirt. He sneaked towards the door again, he would sleep somewhere else that night and just when he was about to close the door behind him he heard Baekhyun ask the other to come on his stomach. Those words had sent Kyungsoo's blood straight back into his pants again.

 

The trunk door slammed shut and Kyungsoo used to few seconds he had to lean towards Baekhyun, his lips brushing against the shell of his friend's ear. 

'Chanyeol~ Add another, I want more. Oh Chanyeol~ I want to feel it on my stomach.' Kyungsoo mocked his own friend's throaty voice

Baekhyun went a shade of pink first and then a dark red, the shame and lust glistening in his eyes. But before he could respond to the whispers Chanyeol opened the back door and slid into the seat behind Kyungsoo. And the latter knew it was because the view on Baekhyun was better from there than from directly behind his friend. 

He looked into the rear view mirror again and saw it in Chanyeol's eyes. All three of them had thought back to that one night.

Kyungsoo leaned back in his seat and watched the green scenery pass by. 

This summer was going to be interesting.


	2. 2

The rest of the car ride had been a pleasant surprise for Kyungsoo, Chanyeol had turned out to be a nice person and funny to be around and the small stares he had received from Baekhyun every time he laughed along with the man in the back made him wonder about how much was going on between these two. He stopped to mind his own business when Baekhyun made a sharp turn and drove into a small street, the sand shot up the sides of the car when the tires hit it, left and right were green bushes and when Kyungsoo craned his neck he could see the sparkling blue of the ocean.

'Damn, Baek, where'd you find this place.'

Chanyeol took the words out of Kyungsoo's mouth. He gaped as they crept closer towards one of the pretty houses. It was bigger than he would've thought, almost a small mansion. Even from out there he could see that every single one of them would have his own room, probably a couple bathrooms plus a kitchen and living room. The side that faced the beach with ivory coloured sand even had balconies attached to the rooms, each big enough to let the three of them stand around comfortably.

'Holy shit, Baekhyun, where's the damn catch?' Kyungsoo asked as he rolled his window down to stick his head out to see more. A salty breeze caressed his face and he felt like he had arrived in paradise. Not a few hours ago they had been in a big city, full of people and cars and loud noises. Now they were surrounded by the sun, soft sand and the wide blue sea.

'What catch?'

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo watched with open mouths as Baekhyun drove the car next to the house, the white paint was decorated with blue shells and starfish.

'Look at this house! We didn't pay that much to spend the summer here and it's freaking huge. Are the rooms dirty? Does it have bugs? Did someone get murdered here?'

'No, there's nothing wrong with it, geez calm down.' The car stopped and parked at one of the three parking spaces at the back. 'My dad actually knows the owner for a while now and he was more than happy to give some poor university students a discount.'

'Seriously, your dad knows a person for everything.' Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, who shrugged and opened his door.

'Everything?' Chanyeol asked and made Kyungsoo jump a bit, with all the gawking at the house he had somehow forgotten the one sitting behind him.

'Yeah, so you better try hard and don't fuck things up with Baekhyun or his dad will hire someone to get rid off you.'

Kyungsoo laughed at Chanyeol's shocked expression and slapped his shoulder awkwardly while he got out to get his bag. 'Don't worry, it'll be over quick and without any pain.'

Chanyeol got even paler and craned his neck to shoot Baekhyun, who was standing next to the trunk, a look. 'What?'

'Oh for fuck's sake, Kyungsoo, don't go around telling people stuff like that. It's like that one time you told Luhan my dad owns one of those big football teams, he almost had a heart attack.'

'I'm sorry, their faces are just too good.'

'Yeah, well stop it if you ever want me to get laid again.'

 

They got their bags out of the trunk and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun like two excited puppies. The latter didn't seem surprised at all when he opened the door and saw three pairs of sneakers already scattered around the entrance. They heard the clanking sounds of dishes from somewhere down the hall, Kyungsoo suspected the others were either in the kitchen or the living room, preparing or already eating food.

Kyungsoo slipped out of his shoes and slid them to the side, his feet were greeted by a cold, white marble floor. A pair of big hands shoved a rather large pair of shoes next to his and when Kyungsoo looked up he was greeted by Chanyeol's shy smile. Kyungsoo returned it before turning to Baekhyun. 'Do you know who's here already?'

'No, I told everyone to go to the landlord next door to get the key when they know they might be the first ones to arrive.' A loud laugh echoed through the house when the three of them stepped farther into the hall. 'But judging from this laugh I guess it must be Jongdae. And when he's here the other two must be Minseok and Sehun.'

Baekhyun led the way and turned right after a few steps, he looked into the living room first and as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo also poked their heads in they were greeted by three men sitting on one of the large sofas. There were two others and three armchairs, a table between them, everything facing the blue wall with the big black tv on it that made every cinema look small.

Kyungsoo recognised Jongdae immediately, but the two others on his side were new faces. One of them was the same height as Jongdae, his hair was black with a fading shade of dark green. His face was beautiful and his lips stretched into a handsome smile when he met Kyungsoo's eyes. 

Baekhyun was introducing them, but Kyungsoo was busy watching the others, only nodding when he heard his own name or registered what the person in front of him was called. It turned out that the green haired one was Minseok, which led Kyungsoo to deduce that the tall light brown haired one must be Sehun. His face was handsome too, but so different from Minseok's. His jawline was perfect and his eyebrows were a darker shade than his hair, making him look a bit intimidating but hot nonetheless.

There were two closed pizza boxes on the table, three others were open and already empty. Jongdae slid them towards Baekhyun. 'We ordered something since there isn't anything in the fridge and we thought that maybe we'll go buy some stuff together. So everyone gets what he likes.'

Kyungsoo was pretty sure Jongdae was hinting on something more than food but his growling stomach made him ignore it and he grabbed a slice of cheesy pizza. It was already a bit cold but he couldn't care less. He listened while the others talked, all except Sehun, who had his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo. 

'I talked to Yixing earlier, they're not going to make it today. Something came up so Junmyeon will come tomorrow and since he's the driver Yixing will be late, too. Luhan still has to finish one assignment, his lazy ass waited to do it last minute.'

'Okay, thanks for letting me know.' Baekhyun said inbetween bites, occasionally wiping his hands on his shorts even though there were napkins on the table. 'I'm tired as hell, I'm going to get myself a room and then go to bed. We'll see each other in the morning.' Jongdae waved and nodded.

Baekhyun rose and Chanyeol with him, they were almost out of the room when Baekhyun turned to face Kyungsoo. 'You're coming too?''

'No, go ahead. I'll have one more slice.'

'Okay.' 

 

They walked back into the hallway and Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol took their luggage. Kyungsoo's remained next to his shoes.

Seconds later, Chanyeol dragged both his and Baekhyun's bag up the stairs before the other opened a room and gestured for him to enter it. The room wasn't very different from the others but the decoration varied here and there.

'I guess some of the rooms down the hall are still unoccupied so feel free to choose one.'

'Okay.' Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun's bag with a heavy groan and stretched his back, both hands on his hips.

'What are you doing?'

'Stretching? You packed a shit load so that was quite heavy. Be thankful that I carried it for you.'

Baekhyun's eyebrows shot up. 'Where was that attitude when Kyungsoo was around?'

'I didn't want to make a bad first impression.'

'Don't worry, his first impression of you was already settled before you even climbed into the car.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing.' Baekhyun shrugged.

'Yeah, okay,' Chanyeol shot him a wary glance and bent down to grab his bag again. 'If you'd excuse me, I'll go unpack and then take a shower.'

'Okay, but don't get yourself off on Kyungsoo. The way you were checking him out earlier looked like you had a hard time controlling yourself.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Baek, he's nice and maybe even hot but I wouldn't do that.' Chanyeol let out a huff and groaned when his bag hit his shoulder. 'Are you jealous?'

'Oh, please.' Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but then looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. 'You wouldn't though?'

'No.'

Baekhyun released a relieved sigh only to grad a pillow and to throw it at Chanyeol when he retorted. 'Not with you in the same house.'

'Get out, fuck face, take a shower. You stink.'

Chanyeol blew him a kiss before leaving the room.

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was sandwiched between Sehun and Jongdae, who was more attached to Minseok's lips than his own, which led Kyungsoo to share an awkward silence with the tall man next to him.

'And, uhm, what are your hobbies?' He turned to Sehun, making an awkward attempt at small talk.

'Toys.'

Kyungsoo coughed. 'Pardon?'

'I like toys. Butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, you know, handcuffs and whips. That stuff.'

'Oh.' Kyungsoo was visibly baffled by Sehun's honest answer. 'Nice.'

He fiddled with his fingers and tried to look everywhere but the one sitting next to him.

'You wanna come up and see what I brought?'

'Uhm, no thanks.' To Kyungsoo's surprise Sehun looked genuinely disappointed so he added. 'Maybe another time...?'

A wide grin spread across Sehun's face, he stood up from his place and leaned towards Kyungsoo. His lips brushed his nose first and then found his cheek. 'It'll be my pleasure. Goodnight.'

Kyungsoo held his cheek while watching Sehun leave, then he turned around to the pair next to him.

Jongdae detached himself from Minseok's throat. 'You know he's not going to forget you said maybe, right? He's going to come back to you if he doesn't find someone more willing.'

'So he was serious?'

'Oh, yeah, he loves that kind of stuff. Takes it to every place where he could meet someone that likes it too.'

'And....is he the one using it on others or is he...does he like it on himself?'

'For someone who didn't seem that interested you're rather curious.' Jongdae smirked. 'I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself.'

Kyungsoo didn't want to be the center of a kink conversation so he turned the tables around. 'And what do you like?'

Before Jongdae could respond, Minseok's face popped into view. His throat and the area around his collarbones were covered in red marks. 'He bites.'

Jongdae nodded eagerly when Kyungsoo's eyes met his. 'God, yes, I love it. The soft skin on someone's throat, especially while having sex. It's the best thing.'

'That's not as kinky as I thought it would be.' 

'What did you think I would say?' 

Kyungsoo shrugged and bit into his pizza. He chewed while thinking. 'I don't know, you're usually quite loud and a very open person so maybe something like doing it in public places?'

This time it was Minseok who laughed. 'Not quite. He likes to bite me in all kinds of situations but he stops before it can get to that.' 

'But I guess we can start here.' Jongdae stood up from Minseok's lap and took his hand. 'There's a sofa on the veranda, it's still nice outside. Let's go.'

Kyungsoo watched them disappear with a grin and stood up too, he had already seen Baekhyun and Chanyeol and even though he wouldn't mind seeing the couple that was now seated outside he was too tired to stay. He took the empty pizza boxes and after a few seconds of searching for the kitchen he placed them next to the garbage bin.

The marble floor had cooled down with the night, but it still felt nice when Kyungsoo walked through the dark hallway to get his bag. It took a while to find it, his arms were outstretched while they searched for the light switch and after not being able to find it he gave up and felt for his bag instead. After finally succeeding he walked up the stairs, only up the first floor because he was too tired to walk another set of stairs even though it wasn't that far. He opened the first door and found an empty room, it was as white as the paint outside but had blue spots like the bed or the paintings along the wall. Kyungsoo knew he had hit a jackpot when he spotted a small door that led to a private bathroom.

Unpacking was a task for the next day so he quickly got his toiletries and got ready for bed.

 

Two doors down the hallway was Chanyeol's room and he too had a small bathroom with a shower. He had peeled out of his sweaty clothes and threw them on the floor, he turned the water on and hissed when it came out hot. He needed a quick and cold shower, only enough to cool him down to be able to sleep. He was in the middle of falling asleep under the spray of water when he heard someone walk around his room.

'Hello...? This room is already taken, sorry!'

Chanyeol hoped his voice wasn't drowned by the shower, because he heard no reply. He thought that maybe the person had left but then the door to the bathroom opened. A small person slipped in and he knew it was only Baekhyun. Chanyeol watched through the glass door how Baekhyun's eyes slid down his body, showing no shame when the other's eyes stayed fixed between his legs. 

'Can I help you?'

Baekhyun only nodded before he undressed himself, his shirt messed up his black hair and when his pants hit the floor Chanyeol noticed the other hadn't been wearing any underwear. Baekhyun was already hard and Chanyeol pressed his wet hand against the glass to push the door open for him silently. 

He didn't know what he was expecting so Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's smaller frame glide into the space between his legs and with every breath he took his heartbeat became faster. He had felt the other's mouth on him before, the anticipation of having that feeling again made his insides knot together and his eyes hooded as he looked down. Baekhyun was on his knees, his hands on his thighs as he waited. 

It took Chanyeol a moment to remember, but then he leaned back against the wall and slid down. He positioned his legs on Baekhyun's sides, his hand came up to stroke himself a few times but not enough to make him fully erect yet. He knew what Baekhyun wanted but he wasn't willing to get it done by himself.

'Suck and I'll give you what you want.'

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's eyes light up so he leaned forward and grabbed a handful of the other's hair, it was already wet from the water falling down on them so he had to tighten his grip even more than the times before. He felt small hands being laid on each of his thighs so he pressed the head down a bit further until he felt Baekhyun's breath on his cock. A hot tongue darted out and licked the cock head until Chanyeol was fully hard, the tip of the tongue brushed over the slid and Chanyeol squeezed his own cock until a bit of precum was visible and ready for Baekhyun's tongue to lick away.

But Chanyeol wasn't in the mood for teasing, he pushed Baekhyun down, the other already anticipating it and had opened his mouth to let the hard organ slide into his mouth. Chanyeol jerked a bit under the sensation, his one hand holding the grip on the smaller's hair while his other hand let go of his own cock that was now in Baekhyun's mouth up to the shaft. He yanked on one of the hands on his thighs, making Baekhyun scoot closer with a harsh tug. He felt him gagging when Chanyeol's cock slid further down his throat but it only had Baekhyun moan and squirm even more. He bobbed his head up and down, breathing hard, the water was running down his head into his eyes and nose. 

Chanyeol was more than aroused to see Baekhyun this obedient and he didn't say a word when his hand came down on the exposed ass with a hard slap that left the skin a burning red and Baekhyun crying out. The legs spread apart, shoving the ass up higher and making it easier for Chanyeol to slide his hand between the wet cheeks. Baekhyun removed his mouth from the big, red cock and pumped it twice before he tilted his head and pressed his tongue against it, licking all the way down to Chanyeol's balls. Chanyeol looked down and noticed how tiny Baekhyun's hands looked wrapped around his cock, all in all did Baek look small between his legs. He tightened his grip on the other's hair again, showing him to carry on and an instant later he felt that hot mouth around him once again. He was getting close when he thought about the sight that would greet him soon and Chanyeol closed his eyes as he leaned back and slipped two of his fingers into Baekhyun's ass at once. 

He felt the muffled cry as a vibration around his cock but he didn't care, he knew that Baekhyun liked and wanted it. He pumped the fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, stretching the puckering hole while Baekhyun sucked his cock in the same fast motion. He felt Baekhyun press back against his fingers so he added a third one, letting Baek whine and fuck himself on Chanyeol's fingers while his mouth brought the taller closer to his climax.

Chanyeol felt it coming, the warm feeling in his stomach and how his whole body reacted to the treatment his cock was getting. It was the moment for him to yank Baekhyun away, his head whipped back with force and Chanyeol had a full view on those now swollen lips, glistening with water and his precum. Baekhyun's eyes were large and round, they were red from unspilled tears when he had taken the cock down his throat. Chanyeol moved his fingers inside Baekhyun's ass with more force now, hitting that bundle and making the other moan so loud that it echoed off the walls. Chanyeol yanked at the raven hair again until the slender hands came to wrap around his cock, pumping eagerly with Baekhyun moving his face closer to the cock head, his mouth open and tongue out. It was so dirty to look at, the anticipation in Baekhyun's eyes and his occasional kitten lick had Chanyeol's body shivering and he finally released a load of profanities and his cum onto Baekhyun's face. His pink tongue darted out to get more of the sticky cum before he swallowed it. His eyes had shut close the moment the warm liquid had hit his face and he sighed, still rocking up and down on Chanyeol's fingers until he spilled his own release onto the floor and Chanyeol's thighs.

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, one of his eyes closed and pearly white dots of cum painted his hair and parts of his cheek before Chanyeol reached out and washed them away. He slid his fingers out of Baekhyun's ass gently and his arms around hiss waist, he positioned the smaller one on his lap and then reached up to turn the water off.

Chanyeol placed a kiss on the other's forehead and waited until Baekhyun's body and mind had calmed down from his high and then lifted him up to take him out of the shower.

 

Kyungsoo got gotten comfortable in his bed after exploring his room a bit, his head rested on the soft pillow and his face was towards the balcony where the door was wide open. The night was warm, even though the soft wind coming from the sea cooled it down a bit and although Kyungsoo was still feeling hot he had his blanket rolled into a large lump and held it between his legs and arms. He was only wearing his dark boxers, upper body naked. He listened to the steady noise of the waves and every now and then he heard a small giggle from the pair downstairs.

His eyelids felt heavy and he didn't know why he was trying so hard to fight his fatigue but the giggles had turned into words and even though he had just met the two sitting downstairs he knew that there was a new voices taking part in the conversation. Kyungsoo lay still has he counted on his fingers, not everyone had arrived yet so there was a possibility that it was one of the others. He knew Luhan's voice though and his guts told him that it was neither Yixing nor Junmyeon.

His curiosity was growing and became so strong that he kicked his blanket away and rolled towards the edge of the bed, he swung his legs over and patted over to the open door. The marble floor felt cold under his feet and Kyungsoo wiggled his toes, but liked the temporary cooling effect. He heard Jongdae's laughter and moved a bit faster when Baekhyun joined in. It was one of his friend's loud and almost obnoxious laughter that he only had when he knew someone for quite a long time or something had been really funny.

Kyungsoo grabbed the white balustrade and swung his upper body forward, he felt like a young child again, his curiosity taking the upper hand. At first all he saw was his friend's black and wet ruffled hair, then Minseok and Jongdae, still in the position he had seen them in earlier, but then something moved in front of Baekhyun. It was on the other side of the property where only a few bushes served as a boundary between the two houses and the private beaches.

He leaned farther, the wood of the banister pressed against his stomach in an uncomfortable way but he was getting desperate now because the hidden and unknown person had said something again and his voice was sending shivers down Kyungsoo's spine. It was so deep and sensual that it made Kyungsoo wonder how it must sound like during sex. And before sex, after sex and in all occasions his brain could think of. Kyungsoo was hooked. He leaned towards that voice, his body balancing on his tiptoes. There was a high chance of him falling but he was sure Baekhyun's body, that was directly underneath him, would soften his fall.

Minseok, who must've seen Kyungsoo's movement in his peripheral vision, looked up and rested his chin on Jongdae's shoulder. 'What are you doing? Don't tell me we're so bad that it makes you wanna jump.' Minseok's chuckle shook not only his own but Jongdae's body too, both the latter and Baekhyun were looking up now too.

'I was just enjoying the night view.' Kyungsoo coughed and threw a quick glance to the moon above the ocean. 'And I may have heard you talking to someone whose voice I don't know so I thought one of the others had arrived early.' Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his own lie, there was no way they would buy that.

Baekhyun's eyes shot to the stranger and he smirked. 'Oh, Kyungsoo, the view down here is so much better.'

'What?'

The deep chuckle coming from the shadows made Kyungsoo go limb, his body hanging over the balustrade and his arms swinging left and right. 'You're going to catch me if I fall... right?' He sighed, he was already weak for the person and he didn't even know if he was his type. 

Baekhyun waved his hand in a swift motion and beckoned the stranger over. 

Kyungsoo saw a dark silhouette of a rather tall person, his face wasn't visible, but the outline of his body was, strong and broad shoulders were hugged tightly by a white shirt that ended over a round and very toned ass. The pants were cut short and showed calves just as muscular as the arms. A long vein was visible on the exposed forearm and it lead to long slender fingers. Kyungsoo guessed it must have been brown hair that was hidden beneath a black snapback with a white hand print on it. 

He looked up, and Kyungsoo's heart was beating in his throat but from Kyungsoo's position the upper half of the face was hidden by the hat. But he could see two plush lips, the stranger's mouth turned into a smirk, almost daring him to come closer, it stretched and revealed white teeth. 

'Hello there.'

Kyungsoo gasped and flung his body backwards into the safety of his room. The door banged shut when his shaking hands had pushed it close before he walked backwards and sat down on his bed. There was something about that man's voice that left his whole body tingling and maybe, knowing Baekhyun, he was about to meet the other face to face soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo rolled from his stomach onto his back, his body and mind were waking up slowly. He groaned and stretched his arms and legs without opening his eyes. One hand came up to glide through his hair, the other scratching his stomach lazily. He sighed and licked his dry lips, thinking that maybe he could go back to sleep but then something cold and wet dropped onto his shoulder. Only a second later the same feeling appeared on his chest, then on his cheek.

He opened his eyes only wide enough to peek at the source where those wet drops were coming from. Someone was kneeling above his chest area, hands resting next to Kyungsoo's head and legs on either side of Kyungsoo's naked ones. His vision was still blurry but he could see the water drops run down black strands of hair until they fell onto his own body.

It was too early for him to ask himself why Baekhyun was in his room, but he could feel eyes drilling into his face when he closed his own ones again, ignoring the intruder.

'Get up, Soo.' Baekhyun sat down on top of Kyungsoo's stomach, his hands wandered to the exposed nipples and pinched them. Kyungsoo jerked at the touch and tried to protect himself with his arms. 'You're the only one who's still in bed. Come on, everyone is waiting for you to come down an eat breakfast.'

'Stop fondling my nipples, Baek, it's not going to make me get up any faster.'

Baekhyun stopped and scooted backwards a bit, his butt brushed over Kyungsoo's crotch and he knew it was on purpose but he didn't react.

'You won't regret it, I promise.'

'I can eat later. I'm not hungry.'

'Yes, you are.' Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's shoulders and shook them, making Kyungsoo's head wobble up and down.

'Stop it, you're giving me whiplash!' Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes and glared at his friend, he swatted Baekhyun's hands away and brought his own up to grab onto his friend's neck. He squeezed it and dug his fingers into the skin. 'Get off.'

Baekhyun whined and obeyed. He rubbed the red skin when Kyungsoo let go of him. 'Why do you have to get all rough on me?'

'You started the fondling around not me.'

'That's what you call fondling? God, Kyungsoo, what kind of stuff are you into?'

'Nothing that could be any of your business. Now, get out or I'll throw you off the balcony.'

Baekhyun got up and out of the bed, he stood in front of Kyungsoo's bed, his friend's feet poking against his shins. Only now Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun was wearing a shirt that was a couple sizes too large for him. He suspected it was one of Chanyeol's but like many times before, he didn't say anything.

'You'd never do that, I'm your best friend and you love me. Where would you be without me?'

'Not here.'

'See! And that would be sad, because being here is nice. And good.'

'How's it good if I get touched against my will early in the morning?' Kyungsoo kicked his feet against Baekhyun's shins and thighs playfully.

'You'll see. It is very good. So good, Kyungsoo, you have no idea yet.' Baekhyun smirked and slapped his flat hand against the sole of Kyungsoo's right foot, a loud slap echoed across the room when their skins connected. Not being stupid, Baekhyun ran as fast as he could, into the safety of the presence of other people.

Kyungsoo shot up, he climbed out of the bed and hopped after his friend, holding his foot. He screamed through the hallway when he left his own room. 'You little shit! Baekhyun, get back here so I can shove your head up your ass!'

He was still cussing when he came down the stairs, he hobbled down and after a few careful steps he noticed how good the marble floor felt against the burning spot. Kyungsoo turned into the kitchen, his eyes immediately spotting Baekhyun. Then he looked next to himself and found a black slipper at the entrance, he picked it up and threw it at Baekhyun's head.

It flew straight ahead and hit his target against the forehead with a loud smack.

'Ow shit, Kyungsoo!' Baekhyun rubbed his own red spot and slid away to hide from more flying slippers. He crouched behind a taller person with hazelnut hair that shimmered a light brown when he turned his head to face Kyungsoo, who stopped in mid-motion because he was already holding the second slipper that he was about to throw.

'Do Kyungsoo, put that down.'

'Yeah, Kyungsoo, put that down. You better listen to him.' Baekhyun's head popped up next to the man's shoulder before he showed Kyungsoo his middle finger.

'I always see you two arguing or groping each other. And now you're doing it in front of other people, too.' The man shoved Baekhyun away from behind him and walked up to Kyungsoo. 'And you're half naked. It's like that one time a few months ago when I came to your place and you two were-'

'Nice to see you, too, Luhan. Spilling secrets as always I see.' Kyungsoo grinned at Luhan and came closer to pat his shoulder, but he used the opportunity to pinch Baekhyun's cheek. A loud yelp came from behind them and he saw Baekhyun shuffling to Chanyeol, nuzzling his body underneath Chanyeol's arm in search for comfort. Chanyeol cleared his throat and tried not to look at anything beneath Kyungsoo's head and patted Baekhyun's back reassuringly. No one noticed how his hand slid down to squeeze Baekhyun's ass.

And only now Kyungsoo noticed that he hadn't put on anything on top of his boxers or naked chest and that the other men were sitting at the kitchen table, all eyes on him. Sehun was watching him, his eyes roaming up and down Kyungsoo's body, while he held a spoon to his mouth. Jongdae elbowed him to make him stop, but was openly gawking too.

Next to Chanyol were standing two strangers and Kyungsoo's eyes widened when he looked back at those two handsome men. The black haired one was watching him with a smirk that formed a dimple while the other with the fading red hair, that almost appeared in a rose colour, was staring at his naked chest.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and tried to hide as much skin as possible while bowing a bit. Baekhyun, even though he had been the reason for Kyungsoo standing there, introduced him to Yixing and Junmyeon. They exchanged their hellos quickly and gave polite nods.

'I'm going to get dressed, if you don't mind.' Kyungsoo said, ready to turn around to head towards the safety and privacy of his room.

'Oh, but we do mind. Sit down, Soo, have some breakfast. Want something special?' Baekhyun shot towards him and practically shoved him down on one of the seats, then he plopped down himself and soon the others had settled around the table or the stove to eat or make more eggs or toast.

'I thought there was no food in the fridge?'

'Oh, Baekhyun told us so we went to a grocery store before coming here.' Yixing answered Kyungsoo's question with a smile. He was holding a spatula in one hand, the other on the handle of a frying pan.. 'I hope that was okay, because he also said we'd go shopping together, but Junmyeon said going out on an empty stomach isn't something we should do.'

'Don't worry, it was a great idea. Just tell me how much you paid so I can give you some of it back.'

Yixing and Junmyeon grinned at each other and nodded their heads at Kyungsoo in agreement.

After that, Kyungsoo tried his best to eat comfortably, but the sneaky stares that he received from Baekhyun irritated him more than once. He thought it was about him being almost fully undressed, but the others seemed to have gotten over that fact after a few minutes. They were chatting along happily and Kyungsoo wanted to join in from time to time but got interrupted by Baekhyun kicking his leg under the table. Kyungsoo looked up and saw him making weird motions with his head and then his eyes shot in the same directions which made him look like an idiot.

'What?!' He hissed at his best friend, but Baekhyun only continued his eye acrobatics. 'Stupid fuckface...'

Kyungsoo muttered and ignored his friend, paying more attention to the fruit bowl in front of him. It was filled with all kinds of berries, cherries, bananas and grapes.

'Pardon?'

'Oh, not you. I meant Baekhyun.' He said without looking up, picking up some strawberries with his fork.

'I guessed so far, but I heard fuck and thought I'd ask.'

The person next to Kyungsoo chuckled and until now Kyungsoo had thought he was sitting next to Minseok, but the green hair opposite him told him otherwise. He turned his head and saw a white button-down shirt with its sleeves casually rolled up some tanned, strong arms. The first two buttons were undone and showed a collarbone of the same pretty skin colour. Kyungsoo's eyes went further down the arm, one vein was very prominent and he knew he'd seen it before. A brown leather band coiled around the wrist of the hand that was holding a cherry with its slender fingers.

Kyungsoo dared to look up, he had a strong suspicion that it was the guy from the night before. He definitely recognised the smirk and those lips, his eyes trailed up further over the nose to dark eyes and eyebrows. Everything about the man screamed sex appeal and it got more obvious the stranger knew he got all of Kyungsoo's attention when he raised his hand to pop the cherry into his mouth, throwing Kyungsoo a smirk before he chewed.

'Oh my god-'

'Oh, Kyungsoo, so you've met Jongin?' Baekhyun piped up, throwing the other back into reality after having almost gone hard at the sight.

'Who?' But it was obvious who he meant.

'Jongin.' Baekhyun pointed at the man next to his friend. 'You know, from yesterday.'

'Yeah, I remember.' Kyungsoo tried his best to smile politely before reaching his hand out to Jongin. 'Hi..'

Jongin took his hand and shook it, he squeezed it hard before letting it go. 'Hello, there.'

Kyungsoo jumped a bit at the hard handshake and he suddenly was awfully aware of the sexual tension that was in the kitchen. And most of it was coming from himself.

 

He hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at once, after he had helped the others clean the dishes and put the rest of the food inside the fridge. His bag was still in one of the corners of the room and unpacked. Kyungsoo rummaged through it to find another pair of black shorts, some that were also suitable for going swimming. He also pulled the first shirt he saw over his head and walked to the balcony when he heard voices. Jongdae and Sehun were already putting down some towels on the warm sand, Luhan and Minseok were busy with filling a small cool box with beer and other bottles that contained alcohol. He rested his chin on his hand and watched them, Baekhyun and Chanyeol soon joined, both of them holding small floating mats.

'Kyungsoo!'

Luhan was standing under the balcony and waved his hands. 'Get your cute butt down here and help us.'

'Yes, sir.'

Before Kyungsoo left to go downstairs he heard someone chuckle and knew it was Jongin. He seemes to be everywhere where Kyungsoo was able to hear his deep, sensual chuckle.

However when he came down there wasn't much to do than take some bowls of fruit and other snacks with him outside to place them on a small table next to the cool box.

He sat down next to Luhan, who was busy talking to Sehun, and Kyungsoo overheard the word toy in their conversation and couldn't help himself but sneak a glance at them, eavesdropping. He was puzzled to see that Sehun was blushing while Luhan showed him something on his phone, but when he met Sehun's eyes he saw the glistening lust in them. But who could blame him, there was a house full of handsome guys plus Jongin, who resided in the house next to theirs and Luhan seemed to be the perfect fit for Sehun since the older one was open to almost anything, at least that was what Baekhyun had told Kyungsoo. His thoughts drifted to veiny, tanned arms and how they would look against his pale skin, but he didn't come far with his daydreaming when Baekhyun and Jongdae kneeled down in front of him.

'Come into the water, Kyungoo. It's so refreshing.'

Kyungsoo wanted to open his mouth to say something but Baekhyun slapped his hand over his lips. 'Don't you dare say no. We're at a beach without other people, we got it to ourselves. Don't you dare deny us.'

'I wasn't.' Kyungsoo said when he peeled Baekhyun's sandy hand off of him. 'But I want one of those floating thingies.' He pointed to Chanyeol who was struggling to keep himself above the water on a blue floating mat.

'Deal.'

Jongdae jumped up and snatched an orange one out of Minseok's hands, who yelled in protest. 'It's not the right shade, Minseok, it clashes with your hair.'

Minseok pouted until Jongdae kissed him quickly before jumping towards the water. Chanyeol had gotten company from Yixing and Junmyeon who both held each of Chanyeol's legs to see if the tall man could manage to stand on top of the floating device. A loud splash and loud laughter were the indication that it did not work.

Of course Kyungsoo had noticed how well trained all of the others were, some more than others, but he wouldn't deny a single one of them. He swore his eyes did it themselves when he searched for a very specific person.

Baekhyun waited until Kyngsoo got up and they walked towards the blue water together. 'Where's Jongin?'

'Already missing him?' Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He noticed there was a white spot of sunscreen above Baekhyun's right eyebrow, he contemplated whether he should tell his friend or not but in the end he decided to tell him, because sooner or later someone else would do it anyway.

'You've got a bit of sunscreen there.' He pointed at Baekhyun's face. 'No, the other side.'

'Sunscreen? I didn't use-' Baekhyun rubbed at his face frantically, his cheeks a deep red. 'Where? Is it gone?'

'Wait, let me do it.' Kyungsoo rubbed the spot away with his thumb. 'Why is this so sticky?' He wiped it at his shorts, not seeing Baekhyun's embarrassed stare.

'Back to Jongin, Soo.' Kyungsoo groaned, because Baekhyun wouldn't let it go. 'What do you think?'

'Of what.' Kyungsoo went into the water, his feet were covered up to his ankles.

'Of Jongin, dumbass. Isn't he sexy? He's so hot, like really hot.'

'Baek, if you swoon over him like this are you sure you don't want him yourself?'

Baekhyun shook his head and looked towards Chanyeol. 'No, he's all yours.'

Kyungsoo huffed. 'I wish.'

'So you do like him!'

Kyungsoo cursed himself for saying his thoughts out loud. 'Still none of your business, Baek.'

He waded further into the water, wanting to get away from Baekhyun and his nosy questions, he thanked Jongdae when the other handed him the orange mat. He rested his arms and head on top of it and paddled with his feet until he was so far that he was barely able to stand. It took him a few tries to get up, but he somehow managed it. Kyungsoo was still wearing his shirt, it was white and wet, so it was see-through and even though the others had already seen his chest he was too lazy to take it off. Kyungsoo laid down and looked at his own stomach, he was muscular, but not as buff as other people. Others with veiny arms and a deep chuckle.

He closed his eyes, trying to shield out the loud voices of the others and his thoughts, he didn't notice the dark shadow that was swimming towards him until a head popped out of the water, scaring him and sending him flying into the water.

Kyungsoo huffed and puffed, his legs kicking to get him above the water again, but then something snaked around his waist and pushed him up faster than he had thought. Someone was holding onto him while he wiped his eyes and pushed his hair away from his forehead.

'What the hell!' Kyungsoo yelled and slapped the person's shoulder without looking.

He thought it was Baekhyun, but the person was standing comfortably and Baekhyun was short and definitely not able to do so. He opened his eyes and looked at Jongin's handsome face. Kyungsoo jolted away in surprise and shock, because only now he felt Jongin's muscular thighs brushing against his legs and without knowing he had been holding on to the other's ripped stomach, his face close to Jongin's chest. Kyungsoo's motion caused him to duck down again, but Jongin still had his hold on Kyungsoo's waist so he pulled him up a second time.

'What are you doing? Stop moving or you'll go underwater again.'

'Me? What are you doing? Let go.'

'But you can't stand here.'

'Then help me up the mat again.'

Jongin took two big steps, Kyungsoo still in his hold, and fished for the orange mat with his free hand. He hauled Kyungsoo up and slapped him across the mat, his clothed stomach hit the slippery rubber surface while his legs and arms were dangling in the water.

'Thanks.'

Kyungsoo thought Jongin was going back now, but the mat turned around just as he tried to get into the right position again while grunting, Jongin spun it until he faced Kyungsoo again, but Kyungsoo didn't meet his eyes, he was watching the others who didn't seem to notice what was going on back there.

'Look at me.'

Jongin watched those big eyes dart to his hair then back somewhere else. He smirked and slid his hand up Kyungsoo's neck, holding onto the hair there and pulled his face towards his own before he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's. The kiss was wet and short.

There was no time for Kyungsoo to react, because as soon as the lips had met his own Jongin had went underwater again, diving back to the shore.

Kyungsoo licked his lips, they tasted somehow sweet and salty.

 

The sun had began to set and no one was inside the water anymore. They gathered on the beach, sitting on the towels and drinking beer. Soon all the bottles had been emptied, but Luhan conjured a big bottle of vodka out of the box, along with enough shot glasses for each of them.

Baekhyun was the first one to take a shot, the liquid spilling over the small glass when he tried to pour it in. He threw his head back and swallowed. Chanyeol watched with hooded eyes.

'Let's play a game!' Luhan yelled into the group, a bit too loud because Kyungsoo and Minseok, who sat next to each other, jumped a bit. Jongin was sitting next to Sehun, who was sitting to Kyungsoo's left, but Kyungsoo felt like his aura reached all the way to him, encircling him. They hadn't talked t each other after the kiss bt Kyungsoo had his eyes on Jongin from time to time, only in the moments when he knew the other wasn't watching him.

'What kind of game?' Sehun asked as he poured all of them a shot.

'Hold up one hand with your fingers out, and each of use is saying a something the others may or may have not done, if it applies to you, you have to fold one finger down. The person with all fingers down loses. And to make it more fun you have to take an extra shot when you're putting one finger down or when you're the only one.'

Sehun nodded, handing Kyungsoo a glass full of vodka. He drank it in time with Minseok and Chanyeol. All three of them grimacing at the burning in their throats. As soon as they had emptied them Sehun refilled all of their glasses.

'Okay, I'll start.' Luhan said. 'Hands up.'

Everyone held their hands above their laps and waited. 'Put one finger down if you had sex in this house already.'

'Ugh.' Junmyeon sighed and put one finger down then he drowned his glass. The others gaped at him. 

'But you just got here!' Jongdae pointed it out.

All of their eyes grew bigger when Yixing turned to Junmyeon.

'Myeon, I don't know if that counts.'

'Why? It has to be all the way in or it doesn't count.' Baekhyun piped in, leaning forward.

'No, well, it was all the way in, but it was in the car in the parking lot so I don't know if that's part of the house.'

'It is.' Luhan nodded and motioned them to put a finger down and to empty their glasses. Kyungsoo noticed that Minseok and Jongdae did, too. But it was no surprise, they had been going at it on the veranda. 'Kyungsoo, do you want to go next?'

'Sure.' He thought about something to say when his eyes flew to Baekhyun, who was giggling and whispered something into Chanyeol's ear. 'Put a finger down if you had cum on your forehead today.'

There were confused glances until Baekhyun put a finger down, making everyone laugh. 'That's fucking unfair, Soo.'

Kyungsoo shrugged and filled Baekhyun a shot. 'Swallow this time, Baek.'

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly and met Kyungsoo's knowing stare. He saw Luhan lean towards Baekhyun. 'Was it your own?'

'Don't be stupid, Luhan. Of course it wasn't.' Jongdae said.

 

The game continued with many awkward questions, but for Kyungsoo it was fun to see how dirty minded they could get. Jongin and Sehun were some of the people who were close to losing until most of the kinky comments came up and Kyungsoo ended up having most of his fingers down, along with Baekhyun and, surprisingly, Yixing. It didn't slip his attention how Jongin's eyes were fixed on him the whole time, especially when it came to explicit questions, but except for the occasional eye contact he didn't look at the other. It was too hard to control himself, seeing Jongin with a naked upper body, his naked chest was smooth and the same colour like the rest of his body. The water from the ocean  had long dried but Kyungsoo wished he had seen some of those water drops trickle down the muscular arms and legs, they looked almost buff. His thighs were so muscular that Kyungsoo feared they would burst through the fabric of Jongin's shorts.

A few hours later, Kyungsoo was one of the first to leave the beach, he felt tired and somehow drunk. The alcohol clouded his mind and he even went up to Baekhyun and kissed his cheek, surprising his best friend and sending him into a fit of giggles. Baekhyun smiled up at him and kissed his nose before Kyungsoo walked away.

The warm night and the alcohol made it more complicated for Kyungsoo to set one foot in front of the other. He sunk into the warm sand and tripped a few times before a strong, warm hand grabbed his left arm, steadying and leading him back to the house. He knew it was Jongin before he turned his head, the tickling feeling where the hand had met his skin and the feeling of being watched with attentive eyes gave it away.

They walked back into the living room and when they arrived at the stairs leading to the first floor. He thought that maybe Jongin would let go now, but he didn't. And somehow that made Kyungsoo very excited.

They said nothing as they made their way up, only stopping when Jongin opened the door to Kyungsoo's room.

Jongin gave the arm he was holding a little shove and Kyungsoo staggered inside, then he heard the door closing behind him and he knew Jongin was still there. He could feel the warm presence next to him and when he started to unbutton his shorts he felt those dark eyes on his back. He peeled out of the fabric and threw it somewhere next to him carelessly. He was standing in front of his bed now, already naked with his knees pressing against the soft mattress. Kyungsoo leaned forward and climbed onto the cold sheets, his shins rested on the bed, his feet were still dangling in air when he felt a warm hand run up and down his thighs and calves.

'Jongin...' Kyungsoo was sure the word came out of his mouth as a mixture of slurring and whispering.

Then suddenly a hand roamed across his thighs up to his back and under his shirt, he felt Jongin push the shirt up until he yanked it over Kyungsoo's head with a harsh tug. Shortly after he was pushed down, face forward onto the bed, Jongin joined him. It gave in under his weight, he scooted closer to Kyungsoo until he used one hand to widen Kyungsoo's legs to get in-between them. Jongin lowered himself until his naked chest lay above Kyungsoo's back, his body weight pressing Kyungsoo further down, his cheek forced against the sheet while his back was arched, his ass sticking up and against Jongin's crotch.

A hot breath fanned Kyungsoo's neck and slender fingers danced across his chest, down his flat stomach and between his legs. Jongin hooked his thumb underneath the elastic band of his own boxers and tore them down. Kyungsoo didn't know when Jongin had taken off his own shorts but he heard the fabric rip, followed by the feeling of Jongin's hot cock pressing against his thighs. He wiggled a bit until it slipped between his legs, Jongin's cock sliding under his own.

They both moaned at the contact, but then Jongin took Kyungsoo's cheek and chin and turned his head so they could look at each other.

'You've been teasing me since yesterday. Baekhyun told me there would be someone in this house that would get my blood boiling and then you appear on that balcony.'

Kyungsoo swallowed, he wasn't able to respond.

'You came down this morning and I had to sit on that table next to you, having to resist the urge to bend you over it and fuck you right there. Then this afternoon, I was so close to taking you in the water when I heard you groan. I know what you're into...' Jongin took one of Kyungsoo's arms and pulled him up, he pressed the arm against Kyungsoo's own back and then took a handful of black hair. Silken strands ran through his fingers, but he grabbed them hard and pulled until Kyungsoo's head flew back against Jongin's chest.

Jongin was moving his hips now, his cock sliding against Kyungsoo's own and his balls, it made both of them breathe faster and Kyungsoo groaned when he leaned forward but felt Jongin's hard grip on his hair. The light pain made Kyungsoo hard and he no longer felt like he'd had any alcohol. His body was aware of every movement Jongin did and he wanted to know how much of his desires Jongin could give him.

The tanned male's grip was stronger than every other Kyungsoo had felt before, but he let go of his arm only to shoot his free hand up to Kyungsoo's half open mouth. Jongin's thumb slid over the plush lips, pulling the bottom lip down. Kyungsoo's tongue darted out to lick at Jongin's finger before it was gone. It was replaced by two longer fingers that slid into his mouth slowly, their cocks rubbing against each other in the same rhythm.

Kyungsoo closed his lips around the fingers, his body pressing back against Jongin's, but he whined when they slid out again, down his neck. The wet trail felt cold against the air and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Jongin's skin on his.

'Bend down again.' Jongin said into Kyungsoo's ear, who obeyed at once. His cheek rested against the sheet again, Jongin grabbed both his of Kyungsoo's wrists with one of his hands and pinned them down on his back. He spread Kyungsoo's ass cheeks with the other one and Kyungsoo felt the wet fingertips brush against his rim. Jongin leaned closer and opened his mouth, his tongue darted out and licked the hole, then he gathered a bit of spit and dropped it between the cheeks. He was too impatient to search for any lube. He took the two fingers that had been in Kyungsoo's mouth before and covered them in his saliva, rubbing them over the muscle that was already clenching.

Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat in his throat, he couldn't wait for Jongin to push one of the fingers inside, he was too inpatient so he moved back with a swift movement, pushing them in himself. Jongin was surprised for a second, but then he grinned and leaned down. He let go of Kyungsoo's hands and took hold of his hair instead, turning the head to the side so he could press his lips onto Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo captured the bottom lip between his own plush ones and licked it until he felt Jongin's own tongue dancing against his. He let out a satisfied moan because Jongin tasted like caramel and cherries, his lips and the skin above his top lip tasted salty from the ocean. Kyungsoo wanted to taste all of it, but above all he wanted Jongin inside him. He turned his head away and moved against the fingers, rocking back and forth.

'Jongin,' Kyungsoo whimpered, 'add another one or fuck me. I can't wait.'

Jongin hadn't said much to Kyungsoo and he didn't now either, he pulled his fingers out of Kyungsoo without a word and used his free hand to guide his cock to Kyungsoo's clenching hole. He hesitated. Then Kyungsoo felt a harsh tug on his hair, the stinging pain overlapping with the full feeling of Jongin's thick cock sliding inside. Both of them moaned when Jongin started moving at once, not giving Kyungsoo any time to get used to the fullness.

It was like Jongin could read Kyungsoo's mind, he held let go of the hair and slid his hand down to Kyungsoo's neck, his upper body leaning down while smacking his hips against Kyungsoo's ass hard. His cock thrusting in and out of the wet hole, he watched his cock head rub against the puckering rim when he moved out and saw it disappear when he rammed in again. Kyungsoo already was a moaning and whimpering mess underneath him, but he wasn't anywhere near letting the other reach his high, he didn't touch Kyungsoo's cock to see if the other would come untouched. His hand still hovered above the now sweaty neck, he slid his fingers around Kyungsoo's throat carefully and then squeezed. Kyungsoo gasped and felt no air filling his lungs until Jongin relaxed his hold, he inhaled deeply.

'Again.'

And Jongin choked him again, this time a bit harder because Kyungsoo was already expecting it to happen. Jongin felt the hot hole tighten around his cock and knew Kyungsoo was getting off on the breath play. He felt Kyungsoo moving with him, his ass meeting Jongin's hips when he thrusted into Kyungsoo, the ragged breathing and the fast movement of the other showed Jongin how close Kyungsoo already was, but the tanned male was the one who decided when Kyungsoo could come. His shaft slid out, and much to Kyungsoo's displeasure he didn't feel it glide in again. Kyungsoo turned around to see why and he was greeted by Jongin's face right in front of his own.

Those tanned hands grabbed his shoulder and threw him around, Kyungsoo's back hadn't even touched the mattress again when Jongin had both of his hands in his hair and his cock back inside Kyungsoo. It went in smoothly and Kyungsoo groaned, his eyes closing. His senses went into overdrive, the feeling of Jongin thrusting inside him again filled him up and left his skin with a tingling feeling.

'Jongin...' Kyungsoo could only speak inbetween thrusts, it was hard to form words when his whole body got shoved across the bed, his head almost hitting the wall. 'Choke me again...please.'

This time Jongin slid both of his hands around Kyungsoo's throat, he waited and moved his cock out, the tip was wet in front of Kyungsoo's rim and with a grunt and a lot of strength he pushed in again, his cock head hit Kyunsoo's prostate and the loud moan slipping from his lips was Jongin's cue, he squeezed down and cut the moan short. Kyungsoo's hands flew up to Jongin's arms, clasping around them and burrying his fingernails in the skin.

Jongin felt his cock getting harder, the warm walls around him getting tighter and one look at Kyungsoo's eyes rolling back and his hands around the throat had him shoot his cum deep inside Kyungsoo. He moved a few times after that, his hands releasing the throat again when Kyungsoo tucked on his arms, but it was only to lead one of Jongin's hands into his hair. He closed it around it and pulled, showing Jongin what he wanted.

And Jongin gave it to him. He pulled and squeezed simultaneously and as if Kyungsoo wasn't already in his kinky heaven, Jongin leaned down and took Kyungsoo's pink and leaking cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and let Kyungsoo thrust into his mouth, down his throat.

Kyungsoo's whole body shuddered when he felt the sudden warmth around his cock head first and then all the way down to his shaft. The tight feeling on his throat and his scalp made him lose his mind, he loved the feeling of being controlled by someone and it came to its peak when he saw Jongin watching him closely.

He released a constrained gasp when he came into Jongin's mouth. The hold on his body vanished and the mouth did too. Kyungsoo's stomach was heaving up and down, he was gasping for air and felt the burning sensation with every breath he took.

Kyungsoo waited a moment, his head spinning when he sat up and rested his back against the wall. Jongin was lying on his stomach, his cheek pressed against Kyungsoo's sweaty skin. He looked up when he felt Kyungsoo move underneath him.

'I can already see the marks.' Jongin reached out and trailed his fingertip along a red streak. 'I like it. It's like a collar.'

Kyungsoo watched him, he felt the cum running out of his stretched hole, the sticky substance glued to his thighs and the bed. He grimaced.

'Is it coming out?'

'Yes..' Kyungsoo's voice was raspy and almost gone. It hurt him to speak.

Jongin got up and kneeled in front of Kyungsoo, he lifted one of the other's pale legs and trailed one of his fingers down the milky thigh. The contrast between their skin colours looked beautiful to Kyungsoo. He watched how Jongin scooped up a bit of his own cum, on his finger and brought it to Kyungsoo's mouth. He spread it onto the red lips and waited until Kyungsoo's tongue peeked out to lick it away.

'What does it taste like?'

'Salty caramel.' Kyungsoo whispered and smiled to himself. Jongin smirked and got up.

'You should take a shower before you go to sleep.' He looked around for a second and grabbed his pants, putting them on before turning to Kyungsoo again.

'You're not staying?'

'No. I don't stay after I had sex.'

'Why?'

'It's too warm to cuddle.'

'That's a lie and a poor excuse.' Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. 'But it's fine.'

'I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' Jongin hopped onto the bed once more, pressing a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything as he watched Jongin leave, then he got up and walked to the balcony, the cum leaking out with every step. He waited until Jongin appeared on the veranda, his white shirt prominent in the dark night.

Jongin looked up one last time, throwing Kyungsoo the same smirk he had when they had been in this situation the first time they met.

 

 

Kyungsoo took a shower and went to bed, but his mind wasn't thinking of sleeping. His thoughts went to Jongin, his fingers playing with his own throat and he flinched when he touched the sensitive skin.

He wanted more. He wanted Jongin to take him again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Kyungsoo was scrubbing some leftover food from their used plates under running water. He was alone in the kitchen even though all of them had been downstairs to eat together around the same time, but Jongin hadn't been there this time. Kyungsoo was trying not to think about the last night, it might have been just a one night stand, but Jongin had said that they would see each other this day and Kyungsoo wondered if it was true. No one had said anything and he hadn't told Baekhyun that he had sex with Jongin the previous night but the silent conversation through their eyes told Baekhyun enough. For once he didn't say anything out loud.

He turned off the water when he was finished and sorted the dishes onto the space next to the sink to let them dry. He was too lazy to do it himself.

Someone had come up to him on silent feet and only when slender arms encircled Kyungsoo's stomach he noticed the other.

'Are you done?'

'Yeah, it would've been easier if any of you had helped me though.'

'Sorry.'

Baekhyun squeezed Kyungsoo and patted his stomach before he let go. 'We want to drive to one of the bigger grocery stores in town. The small one here doesn't have the things the others want to buy.'

'Okay and when are we leaving?' Kyungsoo turned around to face Baekhyun and wiped his still wet hands on the worn out shorts he had put on this morning.

'As soon as you're changed, I guess. The others are waiting in the living room and we already decided which cars to take, Junmyeon and I are going to drive so you and the others have to squeeze into one of the cars.'

'I want to drive with you.'

'Okay.' Baekhyun flashed him a wide smile and took his hand, they walked out of the kitchen together, passing the living room where the rest of them sat on the couches or the floor. 'But Chanyeol already called shotgun so you'll have to sit in the back.'

'Of course he did.'

They were walking up the stairs now and Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun was still holding his hand, running soft circles over the back of his hand with his thumb. It wasn't strange for him to do that, but most of the times it was when Baekhyun was comforting Kyungsoo because something had happened or had made him sad.

'Baek.'

'Yes?'

'What are you doing?'

Baekhyun's eyebrows rose with a silent questions so Kyungsoo pointed at their hands.

'Just holding your hand?'

'But why?'

Baekhyun sighed. 'Are you sad, Soo?'

'No? Why would I be?'

'You seemed different this morning. I can't put my finger on it, but something changed. And did you eat something you're allergic to?' Baekhyun eyed the red lines on Kyungsoo's throat, they were already fading but still visible.

'No, must be something about the hot air...' Kyungsoo said and touched his throat. The truth was that it didn't bother him, but every time he touched it the sensitive skin stung a bit, sending Kyungsoo's thoughts right back to when Jongin's hands were wrapped around it. But Kyungsoo shook his head to make his thoughts go away, he didn't want to get hard with Baekhyun around. 'Maybe I'm just relaxed and trying to have a nice time here, like you told me to?'

'I guess....'

Kyungsoo opened the door to his room and slipped inside, Baekhyun followed him and took a seat on the unmade bed, watching his friend search for something proper to wear.

'Or....'

'Or what?' Kyungsoo asked while getting into a new and clean pair of pants, after that he grabbed a dark shirt and some white sneakers.

'Or your behaviour changed because you got laid by Jongin last night!' Baekhyun yelled and pointed a finger at a stain on the bedsheet.

'N-No!'

'You're a bad liar, Kyungsoo! Of course you did, I can see the evidence! He went after you when you went to bed and then I didn't see him again.'

'Maybe because you were busy getting your daily dose of Chanyeol last night.'

Baekhyun's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

'That's the face right there, Baek. The one that tells me it's true and the one that Chanyeol got to see yesterday, too.'

Baekhyun closed his mouth in the blink of an eye. 'I don't even know what you're talking about.' Baekhyun said, trying not to make any eye contact with Kyungsoo.

'As if.'

'So...' Baekhyun started again when they closed the door behind them and went downstairs again. 'How was it?'

'Not now, Baek.'

'If not now then when? You're never going to tell me on your own! Please, I'm so curious!'

'I'm not telling you.'

'Come on!'

'No.' Kyungsoo came to a halt when Baekhyun dropped down next to him and threw his arms around Kyungsoo's legs.

'Pretty please?'

'No!'

Baekhyun pinched Kyungsoo's thigh. 'Come oooon! Do his lips feel nice? Oh, what about his ass? It looks so firm and nice. Oh god, what about his cock? Is it big?' Baekhyun gasped. 'Don't tell me it's small!'

'Stop it!.' Kyungsoo shook his leg to make Baekhyun lose his hold on him. He looked down to see the other look up at him with puppy eyes. 'God, you're unbelievable....yes, his ass is nice and no it's not small.'

'I fucking knew it! My Soo hit the jackpot. I'm so happy for you.' Baekhyun beamed at Kyungsoo when he got up. 'Let's go now the others are waiting.'

'That's not my fault!' Kyungsoo yelled after his friend, who was already hopping down the stairs.

'I can't hear you!' Baekhyun's singsong echoed through the hallway.

 

 

Kyungsoo climbed into the seat behind Baekhyun. The one behind Chanyeol didn't have enough space for his legs, because Chanyeol had to shuffle his seat back to somehow squeeze his own long legs into the small space. Sehun and Luhan had decided to drive with them, the others were driving with Junmyeon. Now Luhan was the one with his legs in a weird position, Sehun was crammed between him and Kyungsoo.

Neither of them actually knew how long it would take to get to the nearest town to get to a supermarket, but so far there were no other plans for the day so they didn't rush anything. Kyungsoo had been looking out of the window, the music from the radio was a soft background noise because the wind coming through their open windows was almost drowing it out. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to look at Sehun.

'Luhan.' He pointed behind him and leaned back a bit so Kyungsoo could see the Chinese grin back at him. Sehun positioned his hands on his lap and closed his eyes.

'So, Kyungsoo....'

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. The tone in Luhan's voice didn't indicate a normal conversation.

'You and that hottie from next door, huh?'

'Baekhyun!' Kyungsoo shot forwards, the seatbelt cutting into his shoulder. 'You told him?!'

'No!'

Luhan laughed out loud and even Chanyeol had turned around with big eyes at the news. 'I took a guess and I think I was right.'

'Does everyone know?'

'I know.' Sehun said with his eyes still closed.

Kyungsoo eyed him for a second then he looked back at Luhan.

'I don't know, the others were pretty drunk last night so there's a chance they didn't notice. And what if, Soo, it's not bad. The house is full of horny guys. I bet all of us had sex yesterday.'

Baekhyun tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he shot Kyungsoo a look through the rearview mirror before he glanced at Luhan and back at the road. 'What do you mean everyone?'

'You make it sound like some dirty group action, Baekhyun. I just meant every 'couple', just look at Jongdae and Minseok, I bet they're going at it all day, regardless to where they are. And you two', he poked Chanyeol's shoulder and waved at Baekhyun, 'I bet you're doing it for a while now. I've seen Chanyeol sneak into your flat more than once.'

Chanyeol's cheeks turned red when looked at Luhan, then at Baekhyun.

'God, Luhan, is there something about our private lives that you don't know?'

'I don't know if you're into some kinky stuff. Or who's a top and who's a bottom.' He eyed Kyungsoo and furrowed his brows. 'I'm not really sure with you but Baekhyun's definitely a bottom.'

'Why does anyone say that?!' Baekhyun suddenly jerked, his elbow turning one of the signal lights on.

'Because it's true, Baek.' Chanyeol said calmly.

Baekhyun went silent and kept his eyes on the cars ahead while his ears turned a dark shade of red, and turned the signal off again. Kyungsoo and Luhan sniggered and even the corners of Sehun's mouth twitched up in a smirk.

'Wait,' Chanyeol said and turned around, 'does this mean you two had sex?'

'Do you mean 'you two' as in with each other or with other people?' Luhan asked.

'With...with each other?' Chanyeol asked back.

Sehun shrugged with his eyes closed as if it was no big deal and Luhan only nodded.

'Best summer vacation ever...' Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol mumble when the other had turned back around.

Somehow it didn't surprise neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun that Luhan had managed to get laid by Sehun on the first day.

Kyungsoo remembered Sehun's liking for toys and wondered if he had used any on Luhan yet. He shrugged the thought off and told himself to ask Luhan later, then he went back to looking out of the window again.

Baekhyun followed Junmyeon's car to the grocery store and they even found parking spaces not to far from each other.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were pushing two carts while the others had fanned out to retrieve all sorts of goods and enough alcohol for the next few days. They scanned the items that had been thrown into the cart already and Chanyeol chuckled when he came over to put another package of cookies inside.

'What's so funny?'

'You'll see in a second.' Chanyeol tried to hide his smirk when he leaned down to whisper something into Baekhyun's ear. The smaller one gasped and looked at Kyungsoo.

'What?' Kyungsoo asked again. 'What's going on-'

'Oh, what a pleasant surprise.'

Kyungsoo's head shot up when he heard Jongin's voice. His eyes slid over the tall man, he was dressed in shorts and a pair of expensive sneakers. The sleeves of his button-down were rolled up, showing his tanned skin and the flexed muscle of the arm that was holding a full basket. The shirt was a deep red, the same colour of the blood that shot into Kyungsoo's cheeks when he noticed Jongin's quick look to Kyungsoo's throat.

'Jongin!' Baekhyun beamed. 'You didn't turn up to eat breakfast with us this morning. What happened? Did you have a rough night?'

Baekhyun elbowed Kyungsoo and grinned. Jongin looked like he knew what the other was implying but didn't respond to the last part of what Baekhyun had said.

'I didn't think of going to your place again. Is that an invitation for tomorrow?'

'Maybe if you happen to be around?' Baekhyun grinned.

Chanyeol watched their conversation with furrowed brows, he shuffled closer to Baekhyun and stood behind him. He placed his hand next to Baekhyun's where the smaller was holding onto the shopping cart. Kyungsoo saw how their hands touched and how Baekhyun moved his own away. He was also listening to the conversation, but on the inside he was still making up his mind about pretending like nothing had happened the night before just like Jongin seemed to do it or if it was worth saying anything at all.

But thinking about it made Kyungsoo sure about the fact that it had been a very nice night with Jongin, he had enjoyed every single second and he had been glad that Jongin had adapted to Kyungsoo's preferences so fast. Still, it had been one night, nothing that should keep replaying in his head and even though he knew he wanted to experience it again he wasn't so sure about it. He didn't even know Jongin.

Kyungsoo watched the way Jongin's eyes sparkled whenever he said something flirty that made Baekhyun laugh and Chanyeol grip the handle of the cart harder. Jongin was a playboy. A playboy that had wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo's throat. A playboy that made Kyungsoo's blood go straight into his cock. Kyungsoo gulped and took a step away from the others.

Jongin shot him a quick glance when he saw Kyungsoo hit the shelf behind him but turned back to Baekhyun. 'I wanted to visit this new club not far from our houses. You should come.'

'When the others come back I'll let them know, we haven't decided on what we want to do this night.'

'Great. Text me when you know. We can meet there.' Jongin looked at Kyungsoo again. 'I'm meeting some friends later so I won't be home.'

Kyungsoo waved at Jongin before the other turned around and vanished behind the aisle. He looked at Baekhyun and judging from the look on Chanyeol's face Kyungsoo asked the question they both had been thinking about.

'Were you flirting with him?'

'What? No?' Baekhyun pushed the cart around the corner, hitting Sehun in the stomach when he appeared from out of nowhere. 'Don't be ridicilous, Soo.'

'I was just asking.' Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and went after his friend. 'And you have his number, too?'

'Oh my god, Kyungsoo, why do you keep asking? You're making a big deal about it.'

'No, I'm not.' His eyes fell on Chanyeol again, he was hoping for some kind of help but Chanyeol was more interested in the cans of peas lining up in the shelves. 'I was wondering and it's kind of weird to be honest.'

'What's weird?' Luhan piped in, he threw a handful of chocolate bars into the cart. Yixing and Jongdae added some more and Junmyeon frowned at the amount of unhealthy food that clearly dominated both of their carts now.

'Baekhyun was flirting with Jongin, who happened to go grocery shopping here too.'

'For fuck's sake, Kyungsoo!' Baekhyun almost yelled. 'I wasn't flirting with him, okay? Geez, why are you so butthurt about this? Just because you had sex with him yesterday doesn't mean he's all yours now.'

Jongdae's eyebrows shot up until they were hidden by his bangs. 'Oh, you naughty boy, Kyungsoo!'

'Shut it, Dae. Keep out of it.' Minseok told his boyfriend and pinched his side.

'He's not mine. He's free to do whatever he wants.'

'If you say so.'

Kyungsoo knew that their small arguments had left Baekhyun angry and even though it might have sounded like Kyungsoo was jealous it wasn't the reason for his earlier questions. It had been because of the change of Chanyeol's composure. Kyungsoo might seem like someone who didn't care about what was happening around him, but he noticed more things that he let others know about and he had seen the way Chanyeol had reacted to every sweet word that had left Jongin's and Baekhyun's mouths.

It hadn't been possessiveness over a one night stand, but the pity for the tall guy that had looked hurt to see Baekhyun talk like that. Everyone who had Baekhyun as a friend knew that he could be quite flirty and outgoing but having a crush on him or even falling in love with him made it look like he was open for everything. Which he was, Kyungsoo knew that, but as long as Baekhyun had Chanyeol there was no way he would go for someone else, especially not someone that had been with one of his friends. But it made Kyungsoo wonder if Chanyeol was aware of that and if not was it Kyungsoo's business to tell him?

 

Roughly an hour later they had paid for all their groceries and were trying to stuff everything into the two trunks of their cars. Baekhyun was still not talking to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol kept his thoughts to himself the whole time, too.

Kyungsoo sighed when he got into the car, sitting on the same seat as on their ride here and when everyone except Luhan climbed into the car again he turned to Sehun.

'Did we forget Luhan in the store?'

Sehun chuckled and fastened his seatbelt. 'No, he went to the toilet.' A cunning smirk played on Sehun's mouth and his eyes were darker than before.

'Alright.' Kyungsoo leaned forward to talk to Baekhyun. 'Don't start the engine yet, we have to wait for Luhan.'

'I'm not deaf, you know, I heard what Sehun said.' Baekhyun said without looking at Kyungsoo, who only rolled his eyes because every time Baekhyun was in a huff he acted like a diva.

In Kyungsoo's opinion the only one who should've been offended it was Chanyeol, who was moping in the front seat.

The upside of the trip to the beach house was the big group, meeting new people and having fun, but that always came with the downside of drama that could start between of jealousy or stupid arguments, just like they had had.

Luhan opening the door made Kyungsoo stop overthinking everything. The Chinese had flushed cheeks and his breathing was irregular.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah....I'm fine.'

He watched Luhan sit down, his body tensing up when his butt met the seat. Sehun's smirk grew even larger.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes-'

Luhan's answer got cut off by a whine, his hand shot to the head rest of Chanyeol's seat and his fingers dug into the cushion. 'Oh shit.'

'What's wrong?'

Kyungsoo saw Luhan's lips move but he didn't understand what the other was saying because Baekhyun had started the car and was now driving away from the store.

'Is he okay?' Kyungsoo asked Sehun after seeing the sweat form on Luhan's forehead.

'He's more than okay.' Sehun looked down in his lap and open one of his hands, showing Kyungsoo a small remote with two buttons on it. He held it ot for Kyungsoo to take it. 'Here.'

Kyungsoo's curiosity was too big to say no, so he took it and examined it quickly before looking back to Sehun with a silent question in his eyes.

'Press the upper button.'

Kyungsoo pressed it.

At first nothing happened but then Luhan's body jerked again and he turned his head to the window to let out a whiny moan.

'What the-'

And again Kyungsoo was surprised by Sehun's straightforwardness. 'He couldn't get enough of me yesterday so we went to the toilet and he begged me to put one of the love eggs I packed inside him.'

'Oh...' Kyungsoo cleared his throat and eyed Luhan's face that already showed signs of satisfaction. 'I see.'

Sehun smirking at him one last time and then leaned back to close his eyes.

Throughout the whole drive Kyungsoo noticed Sehun pressing the buttons every few minutes, causing Luhan to palm the very obvious bulge in his pants or squeeze Sehun's arm.

 

Kyungsoo hadn't noticed when they had arrived at the beach house because he had fallen asleep halfway through their way back. Someone shook his shouder gently and when we opened his eyes it was Baekhyun who looked down on him, his upper body inside the car and one hand on the seat next to Kyungsoo to support his weight.

'We're back. Get out and help us get the bags inside.'

Baekhyun's words weren't as harsh as Kyungsoo had expected them to be so he just blinked and nodded. He undid his seatbelt and opened the car door on his side, one leg already out when Baekhyun tugged at the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt.

'I'm sorry I'm such a whiny diva.'

Kyungsoo stared back at his friend but then he smiled. 'It's fine. Come here.'

Baekhyun got out of the car backwards, ran around it and jumped into Kyungsoo's open arms. The impact made Kyungsoo fall back, Baekhyun's body on top of him. They were giggling like little girls when the trunk door behind them opened, Yixing's face popped up. 'Sorry to interrupt you but the meat's gotta get into the fridge or else it's getting bad in the sun.'

They followed him inside, both packed with three bags and when they arrived in the kitchen Junmyeon and Minseok were already preparing food for dinner.

Kyungsoo put the bags down and looked over Minseok's shoulder. Vegetables and some spices were sizzling in a pan, the smell made his mouth water. 'Is it already that late?'

'Baekhyun told us about the club Jongin had mentioned earlier and we thought that we could start the evening with a nice meal before we drink any alcohol. Clubs in these kind of areas are usually expensive so it might be better to have a drink or two before going there, unless you have enough cash to last the whole night with overpriced beer and vodka.'

 

Their meal had been one of the best things Kyungsoo had ever eaten. The meat had been juicy and soft, the vegetables tastes like heaven on his tongue and Yixing even managed to prepare a chocolate cake that finished baking in the oven when they were done with their main dish.

Kyungsoo was lying on the couch next to Baekhyun who had his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Both of them looked all lovey-dovey and seemed to have forgotten about the small incident at the grocery store.

He looked around the room and watched the others play board games or laughed at Yixing's failing attempts on teaching Jongdae and Luhan how to play the guitar. Judging from all of their drunken states it was a miracle that they had ended up in fresh, new clothes with styled hair and more drinks in their hands in the hallway only moments later, ready to walk to the club. According to Jongin's message to Baekhyun the club was only fifteen minutes by foot from where they were living.

Kyungsoo already had a hard time focusing his eyes on the person's face that was talking to him and most of the time he wasn't sure who it actually was, but he felt happy-go-lucky and had almost peed his pants from laughing too hard when Baekhyun had shoved a staggering Jongdae into the bushes.

The line before the club wasn't as long as expected and after waiting for half an hour the bouncer checked their IDs and led them to the area where they could leave their jackets or bags, but none of them had either.

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and headed straight to the first bar they could find. He ordered each of them a shot and emptied his own glass faster than the barman had put it there. Kyungsoo did the same and didn't argue when Baekhyun told the barman to give them a second round. They had just put the glasses back down when Luhan and Jongdae caught hold of their hands and dragged them to one of the dance floors. Kyungsoo wasn't aware that he was more swaying than walking but he didn't feel sick so he laughed along when Chanyeol and Sehun joined them, getting twirled around the floor by his friends.

His body moved to the rhythm of the music, his hair was plastered against his forehead and neck, his shirt stuck to his chest and he felt something sticky on the sole of his shoes, but he didn't care. He danced until his feet hurt, only to drown the feeling in more alcohol.

The air insde was stuffy and hot, more people kept flooding the club but Kyungsoo didn't see anyone leave. He was now leaning against the wall of one of the dance floors that was closest to the door, his head felt dizzy but he was too intoxicated to notice it. Baekhyun, Yixing and Junmyeon were standing next to him. The rest of them had split up to go see the other floors, the club had been an old house that had been rebuilt into a wide space that was the perfect location for parties. The garden was big enough for open air festivals and Kyungsoo knew most of the people outside were smoking because it wasn't allowed inside, even though he caught a glimpse of someone who had a cigarette stub in their hands or between their lips. Most of the people wouldn't care anyway, the smell of sweat and strong liquors overpowered the smoke.

But then Kyungsoo spotted Luhan's familiar figure in one of the corners of the room. Sehun stood in front of him, pressing him against the wall, Kyungsoo squinted his eyes hard enough to see that Luhan's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He appeared to be panting and when Kyungsoo followed Sehun's arm he saw that his hand was under Luhan's shirt and then undoing the buttons of his shorts to slip his hand inside. He palmed Luhan's hard cock for a second and then removed his hand again only to shove it down the back of the pants again. His hand wandered down to cup Luhan's ass inside his shorts. Kyungsoo saw Luhan hold onto Sehun's shirt and then Sehun hid his face in Luhan's neck, his hand going down even further. He saw the moan spilling from Luhan's lips and knew Sehun wasn't only cuppping his ass but already fingering Luhan.

Someone shoved a cold glass, filled to the top with clear liquid, into Kyungsoo's hands and drew his attention away from the couple. He looked up and saw Chanyeol do the same to Baekhyun, his hair was tousled and the first button of his shirt was missing. It was a wonder that they had managed to get to the club in one piece, on top of that they had no problems entering the club, most of them already so drunk they couldn't talk properly anymore.

Kyungsoo grunted a thanks to Chanyeol, it was the closest he got to speaking. He brought the glass up to his mouth, the cold liquid ran down his tongue and his throat as his eyes scanned the room again. He had already forgotten why they had come here in the first place but when his eyes met dark chocolate ones across the room he remembered.

And Jongin was looking right back at him.

There were two other young men next to him, but Kyungsoo was too drunk to care about them. They were standing between the dancing people on the dance floor in front of Kyungsoo, he saw their bodies moving to the music, Jongin seemed to be coming closer with every beat until he was standing one arm's length away. He was close enough for Kyungsoo to see what he was wearing, a dark shirt with its armholes cut deep, showing Jongin's muscular sides and depending from how he moved even his lower stomach.

But before Kyungsoo could say anything Jongin vanished back into the crowd and he was left with a dumbfounded expression on his face. The alcohol had made him more outgoing and got him to dance faster than usual but it had also made him oblivious to the hungry stares he got from some of the men standing around him. He only felt the warm feeling pooling into his stomach when he had spotted Jongin. He wanted to feel him again, wanted to know if Jongin likes to see Kyungsoo on his knees in a dark corner of the club with Jongin's hard cock in his mouth.

Kyungsoo groaned and took another sip from his drink to stop his thoughts from getting more explicit because he already felt his pants getting too tight. He hadn't noticed the tall figure coming up next to him, a warm and clammy hand came up to his face and touched his cheek.

'Hey.'

The unfamiliar voice made Kyungsoo turn his head, the motion was too fast for his drunk body and his eyes took too long to focus on the face in front of him. 'Hey.'

'Are you here all alone?'

'Yes.'

For Kyungsoo it was the truth, his friends had disappeared and had scattered around the club so he had been standing there alone without realising it. He didn't know the stranger was implying something else.

'What's your name, little one?'

Deep down the nickname irked Kyungsoo but the alcohol had clouded his mind enough to keep him from reading the situation the right way. 'Kyungsoo.'

'Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Would you mind coming outside with me? Somewhere quiet where we can have a nice chat?'

Kyungsoo shrugged and sipped on his drink again. 'Okay.'

He let the clammy hand took hold of his wrist and let the stranger lead him out of the room towards the garden, not seeing how Jongin had kept his eyes on Kyungsoo the whole time and was now pushing his way through the crowd too, away from his friends and after Kyungsoo.

 

It was almost as crowded outside than it was inside, but they managed to find an empty couch, many of them were placed next to the fence that surrounded the whole area. The stranger sat down first, tugging at Kyungsoo's arm to make him fall down next to him. Kyungsoo felt a warm thigh touch his own, then hot breath fanned his face, the smell of vodka invaded his nostrils when the other spoke again.

'Now that we're alone again why don't we play a game, hm?'

'What kind of game?' Kyungsoo asked when he scooted away a bit.

'How about you guess my name and for each wrong answer I get to kiss you. Anywhere I want.'

'I don't know.'

'Oh don't be shy, it wil be fun. I promise I'll make it feel good.'

The man came closer again, a cold wind blew against Kyungsoo's face and chest, sobering him up enough to notice how dark it had gotten outside and how the clouds had become grey. He also felt uncomfortable. 

'No, I want to go back inside.' Kyungsoo placed his drink next to his feet on the ground and pushed himself up, he didn't get far though because the man yanked him back down.

'Did I say you can leave?' His voice changed into something that made Kyungsoo's stomach tighten in a scary way. He didn't feel safe even with the other people around, they were quite far from the door that led back inside and next to them was only the fence and some small trees. Kyungsoo felt trapped.

He wriggled out of the hold and stood up again. 'I'm leaving.'

Kyungsoo took a step away from the couch and yelped in surprise when he smacked right into a hard chest. Two arms encircled his waist and pushed him behind the person, getting him farther away from the now angry man on the couch.

'When he says he wants to leave you better back off.'

Jongin's voice was deep and angry.

'And who are you? Don't tell me you're his boyfriend.' The man scoffed. 'You got yourself a little slut if he is willing to just go with any guy that comes up to him.'

Kyungsoo flinched at the words, only now was he understanding what could have happened if Jongin hadn't shown up.

'He's not my boyfriend.'

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo away again and stepped closer to the man that was now standing face to face with him. 'Just back off, asshole.'

Kyungsoo didn't want to stay, he didn't want to get involved in a fight so he turned around and left. He ran towards the door, passed the dance floors and elbowed his way through the partying people until he stood outisde of the club on an empty street. His head was spinning and instead of being angry at himself or the stranger he cursed Jongin. 

He wanted to go home. The sick feeling of too much alcohol had caught up with him now and he was cold. Kyungsoo looked up at the sky again, the first rain drop hit his cheek and a few seconds later he stood in the pouring rain. He was angry, confused and felt stupid for getting so drunk that he almost risked himself getting into some kind of trouble with an intrusive stranger. He began walking down the street, vaguely remembering the way back home. The rain was getting heavier with every passing minute and soon he was drenched. 

The rain and the white noise inside his ears were too loud for him to hear the footsteps behind him, but when someone yelled his name he turned around and saw Jongin running up to him. Kyungsoo groaned and continued walking. He was slowly getting back to being sober but not enough to face Jongin.

'Kyungsoo!'

Jongin had caught up with him, his clothes were as wet as Kyungsoo's and his shirt stuck to his chest, revealing one of his nipples.

'What the hell was that?'

Kyungsoo frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'You and this guy? Are you serious?'

'I wouldn't have done anything with him, Jongin.' Kyungsoo started walking again. 'And last time I checked we only had sex once so it's none of your business. Stop pretending to be the hero that saved me.'

'So you think you could have gotten rid of him by yourself?'

'I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. Just go back and let me go home.'

'He could have hurt you.' Jongin retorted and grabbed Kyungsoo's arm harder than necessary. 'I can't believe you were stupid enough to go outside with him.'

'Excuse me?!' Kyungsoo tried to peel Jongin's fingers away but they wouldn't move. 'I'm stupid? You were so close getting punched in the face. Why didn't you just say that I'm your boyfriend? He would have left straight away but you had to go and argue with him and let him insult me. You're the one who's fucking stupid.'

Kyungsoo hadn't known until now how much it had bothered him that Jongin had denied a relationship between them even though there was nothing. The rain was still pouring down on them, Kyungsoo felt it on his lips and how it ran down his neck into his shirt and shorts. His shoes were soacked and his wet socks stuck to his feet. It made him wonder how people thought standing in the rain was romantic. He was angry, more at himself than at Jongin but that didn't keep him from raising his free arm and smacking his hand across Jongin's cheek.The hold on his arm loosened a bit when Jongin's head whipped to the side and Kyungsoo stepped back, fearing that his sudden outburst would make Jongin slap right back. But he didn't.

Instead Jongin raised his free hand to grab a handful of Kyungsoo's shirt, pushing him backwards until his back hit the pole of a street lamp. Jongin's breathing was heavy and despite the darkness Kyungsoo could see the red mark on his skin. The hand on his shirt slid up his chest until it reached his chin, Jongin pressed his thumb in the skin between Kyungsoo's chin and throat. He felt the fingernail cut into the soft skin and turned his head away.

'Don't even think about getting with some random guy from a club when I'm here. I'm the one that can give you what you want and even now I can see the longing in your eyes, Kyungsoo. You're desperate for me to punish you for what you have done.'

'Don't flatter yourself, Jongin.' Kyungsoo's voice wasn't as loud as he wanted it to be and he knew he was lying. The moment he had laid eyes on Jongin in the club he wanted to repeat what they had done the night before. He looked into those dark eyes and waited.

Jongin stepped closer, one leg nudging its way between Kyungsoo's while his hand slid down again, the hand loose around his throat. Jongin's fingers covered the invisible lines from where they had been last night. His face came closer and Kyungsoo could see where the raindrops rolled down his nose and how they got caught in his eyelashes. His lips were wet. And without any words Jongin pushed his body against Kyungsoo's, his lips pressed against his hard while his hand tightened and choked Kyungsoo just enough to make him gasp into the kiss.

And just as fast as it had happened Jongin pulled back again. Only his hand stayed where it was.

'What do you want, Kyungsoo?'

Kyungsoo hesitated, it was enough for Jongin to squeeze the throat again, he let go of Kyungsoo's arm and slid his free thumb over Kyungsoo's plush lips. A hot tongue darted out and licked it. 

'Answer me.'

Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand that was holding him. 

'Choke me.' Kyungsoo whispered. 'Fuck me while you choke me.'

Jongin removed his hand and wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo's waist while his other hand slung one of Kyungsoo's legs around his hips. He lifted the smaller one up and pressed his crotch against Kyungsoo's. Both of them were already hard.

Kyungsoo couldn't deny it anymore, Jongin did something to him that made him want to be dominated. He felt Jongin's hard cock rub aganst his and whimpered a bit. He was already missing the fingers around his throat.

'Come home with me, Kyungsoo. Come with me and I can give you what you want.'

'Yes.' Kyungsoo breathed. 'Please.'


	5. Chapter 5

It was still raining when Jongin led Kyungsoo down the street and towards his house, they didn’t speak, the only sounds that rang in Kyungsoo’s ears where the white noise and the squeaking sound of his wet socks in his shoes. Due to his intoxicated state his mood changed back and forth between being angry at Jongin and the anticipation of what was about to happen once they reached their destination. Every time they passed a street lamp he stole a glance at the red mark his hand had left on Jongin’s cheek. It wasn’t too obvious, but both of them knew it was there because Jongin kept glaring at Kyungsoo and tugged at his hand to make him walk faster. The deep frown on Jongin’s face had been there after they had stopped kissing, he had dropped Kyungsoo from his hold as if he had burned himself. Kyungsoo felt small and weak next him whenever those dark eyes met his. He could see how his upper lip would curl up for a second, like a growling dog, before there was another harsh tug on his arm that made him stumble and run to keep up with Jongin’s long legs.

They walked in silence when Jongin stopped walking, he turned around to face Kyungsoo and looked around as if searching for something.

'Do you hear that?'

'Hear what?' Kyungsoo asked, not quite interested in what Jongin was referring to. 'Can we just go to your place?'

Kyungsoo looked up and squeezed his eyes shut, the rain wasn't coming down as heavy as before but it was still enough to keep his clothes from drying.

'Somone is listening to the Waltz from Sleeping Beauty by Tchaikovsky.' Jongin ignored half of what Kyungsoo had said and craned his neck and stared to an open window from a house next to them. 'It's beautiful, I've always liked it.'

'Sleeping Beauty?' Kyungsoo's eyebrows shot up, he hadn't expected that kind of answer. He looked Jongin up and down. 'Didn't take you for one who would know that movie.'

'If you mean the animation then no, I've never seen it. I only know the videos of that short piece in it and the Tchaikovsky version.'

Kyungsoo held back a gasp and cleared his throat, not wanting to let Jongin know that he loved the movie even though his favourite princess was the Little Mermaid. 'You mean as in the scene where Aurora dances with Prince-' Kyungsoo was about to ask when Jongin tugged on his arm and started twirling him around.

'Yes, where the Prince twirls the beautiful lady in her pretty dress around the ballroom.'

Kyungsoo blushed and held onto Jongin's arms that snaked around his waist. There he was again, charming Jongin who could make Kyungsoo's cheek burst with all the blood that rushed into them. His subconscious asked himself if Jongin had some kind of split personality.

'I'm wet, drunk and with you throwing me around I get dizzy, not very princess-like, don't you think? And I'm not even wearing a dress that would swirl around me.' Kyungsoo whined into Jongin's shoulder.

'So you want to wear a dress?' Jongin smirked and tilted his head to the side so he could look at Kyungsoo. 'What colour would it be?'

'No, I don't.' Kyungsoo pressed his face against Jongin's neck that was warm despite the rain. 'And it would be either pink or blue. Just like Sleeping Beauty's.'

'Well, you've got those eyes that dare me to do all the things to you, those plush lips that invite me to kiss them and-' Jongin stood abruptly and swung Kyungsoo forwards, the smaller one dangling in Jongin's arms and looking up at the other. '-and you like it when I fuck you.'

Kyungsoo groaned but the blush on his cheek got even deeper, Jongin leaned down and pushed a wet strand of hair away from Kyungsoo's forehead.

'Is this the moment where you kiss me?'

Jongin chuckled and set Kyungsoo up into a straight position again. 'No, this is the part where we finally go to my place so I can finally get you out of your clothes and into a kneeling position.'

Even though Kyungsoo liked how Jongin acted when it came to sex and everything related to it, he had to admit that a romantic Jongin that danced slowly and intimately with him was very tempting too.

 

Kyungsoo's mind was getting clearer with every step they took down the road. Their way to the club hadn't seemed that long, but to Kyungsoo their way back took ages. Maybe it was because Jongin's mood kept changing from a romantic guy who might take him out for a beautiful picnic to someone who would slap his ass during sex until the skin turned a dark red. It was better for Kyungsoo to say nothing and follow Jongin silently before he would end up in his room alone, no sex or whatsoever. He played with Jongin's fingers that held his hand until Jongin removed them to get the keys to his house out of his pockets.

'This house looks like yours from the inside so I guess you don't need a tour.' Jongin said as he walked inside, taking his shoes off with a swift motion and then waving Kyungsoo to follow him into the living room. He didn't turn any lights on so Kyungsoo had maneuver his body through the room without bumping into anything, he heard Jongin open the door to the veranda and soon after a hand on his back shoved him outside again gently.

'Wait here.'

Only now did he see that it was no open space like in their house but a small conservatory, decorated with flowers on the ground and along the windows. Massive green plants and vines found their way across the ceiling and gave off a feeling of a small botanical garden. The sides and the front were made out of glass, Kyungsoo walked up to one of them and trailed his finger after the raindrops that were running down.

It was beautiful and somehow very unlike the Jongin that Kyungsoo saw most of the time.

It stopped raining the moment Kyungsoo sat down on one of the cushioned chairs and waited for Jongin to return, it felt a bit awkward and different from their first time. He saw white and yellow dots peeking through the mostly green space, small flowers like jonquils and tuberoses.

When Jongin came back he had changed his clothes and was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants, his shirt and socks were gone and Kyungsoo could see bruises and small cuts that he hadn’t seen before. His hair seemed like he had rubbed it dry with a towel but hadn't brought one for Kyungsoo. His eyes trailed from Jongin’s chest to his naked feet and then to his right hand. He was holding a small bottle that looked like lube to Kyungsoo and a single strand of fabric, the crimson colour and its velvety softness were tangled between those long fingers. Jongin came closer until he dropped to his knees in front of Kyungsoo, their eyes were on the same level but Jongin’s weren’t focused on the other’s face.

‘I can’t choke you enough to get my marks this red so I brought this instead.’ Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand from his lap and pulled him down onto the ground. 'Take off your shirt.'

Kyungsoo still had no clue what was going on or what Jongin was planning to do but he still wasn’t sober or brave enough to question anything. He was weak and even though he felt like Jongin wasn’t bossing him around just yet there was a part of him that loved to submit to him. And Jongin seemed to come straight to what they were here for so Kyungsoo had no objections. Jongin slid his pinky over Kyungsoo's skin and pressed his nail into it, making Kyungsoo arch his back away from the tingling feeling while lifting up his shirt and tossing it somewhere on the pillow in front of him.

‘Turn your back to me.’

Warm fingers slid the fabric around his neck after Kyungsoo had turned around, they wandered down his spine after both ends of the velvet strand were hanging down his back. Jongin took them into his hands and tied them into a knot, he closed it so fast that the fabric cut into Kyungsoo’s skin without a warning, cutting off his air supply for a moment. With a loud gasp Kyungsoo was about to turn around, but Jongin held him in place. He proceeded to turn the ends into a little bow at Kyungsoo’s neck, then his hand found the smaller’s chin, turning his face towards Jongin rather harshly.

‘You’ll be my present today, Kyungsoo. Only mine, do you understand?’

‘What-’

‘Do you understand?’ Jongin growled into Kyungsoo’s ear, his breath sending shivers down his body. ‘Whatever I tell you to do or whatever I want you to do, you’ll do it.’

‘Jongin, I-’ Kyungsoo felt a strong tug on his little bow where Jongin had hooked two of his fingers under the strand and pulled him backwards, his head hitting Jongin’s collarbone.

'I understand.'

Jongin nodded and scooted them closer to a side where the the parking space in front of the others' house was visible. Kyungsoo could only watch when some of the lights outside of the house turned on and the others walked up the driveway, seemingly less worried about his absence that he would have thought. He saw Baekhyun dangling over Chanyeol's shoulder like a sack of rice, the tall one had problems walking straight with the extra weight and the alcohol in his system. Jongdae and Minseok looked like they hadnt been drinking at all but them swaying back and forth gave away that they too had one drink too much. And even from the distance Kyungsoo could see where Jongdae’s mouth was attached to Minseok’s throat as he was sucking to create yet another love bite.

Jongin was still holding onto him, his broad chest pressed against Kyungsoo’s naked back. The velvet fabric tickling both their skin when Jongin moved them yet again into a better position where they could have a better view through the many big green plants. He took Kyungsoo’s chin and turned his head closer to the space they were peeking through.

Everyone else was gone when Sehun showed up, dragging a stumbling and groaning Luhan behind him. It was the moment where Jongin slid his mouth across Kyungsoo's shoulders, kissing and biting the skin on his way up to his cheeks. He was still holding on to Kyungsoo's chin, twisting it a little bit to place his own plush lips onto Kyungsoo's. He let out a short moan but was muffled by Jongin’s hand covering his mouth immediately.

As if knowing what was about to happen, Jongin pushed his free hand past Kyungsoo’s shorts and pulled them down as far as he could manage. Meanwhile, Sehun had pressed Luhan against the wall of their house, almost ripping the fabric of the shirt when he tried to push it over the other’s head until he had better access to run his tongue over Luhan’s pink buds. Sehun kissed a trail up Luhan's chest until he caught his mouth. Their kisses were passionate and almost careful, the opposite of Kyungsoo's and Jongin's almost angry and hungry ones.

Kyungsoo could only stare at the other couple, not noticing how Jongin had now taken off his shorts now completely, leaving him fully naked and resting against Jongin's chest. Jongin closed his hand around Kyungsoo's half hard cock before Sehun made Luhan bend forward slightly, enough to slide his pants down his legs along with his boxers. The gasp that escaped Kyungsoo's mouth mingled with the little whine coming from Luhan.

'Jongin, what-' Kyungsoo tried to ask but Jongin was faster. He shushed him with something that sounded like a growl.

'Keep watching.'

So Kyungsoo did.

Sehun pushed Luhan down to his knees, the perfect position for Kyungsoo that made it easy to see where the black shiny butt plug was slowly making its way into Luhan. Kyungsoo figured Sehun must've pushed it into Luhan while he saw them back in the club.

Jongin's finger found Kyungsoo's mouth and waited until it got licked by Kyungsoo's tongue that peeked out from between his lips. The finger slid down his chin and then his chest, the wet trail on his hot skin felt cold against the air. The thought of Luhan having the butt plug inside him all night made Kyungsoo press his back against Jongin harder, the pressure of Jongin's hard cock that was still inside his sweatpants rubbing against his ass.

He wanted to turn around and wrap his hands around it, feel the hot, pulsating cock in his mouth, but Jongin held him in place, his hand grasping Kyungsoo's head and turning it back to where he could see Sehun and Luhan. The latter had gotten rid off Sehun's pants and was pressing his gentle fingers around the base of Sehun's hard cock before he licked the precum from its head. Kyungsoo could do nothing but moan when Jongin slid his thumb across the slit of Kyungsoo's own hard member, giving him a first quick pump just as Luhan licked his way down to the base. His fingers moved with Jongin's, leaving Kyungsoo and Sehun to moan out loud, both having their eyes locked on Luhan.

Sehun took a handful of Luhan's hair and twisted it around, Jongin moved his hand around Kyungsoo's cock the same way until he increased the pressure on it and moved his hand up and down, in unison with Luhan bobbing his head while he hollowed his cheeks around Sehun's dick in his mouth.

Jongin's voice was barely audible to Kyungsoo when he whispered into his ear. 'Doesn't it feel like Luhan is sucking you, Kyungsoo? Would you like to feel his hot mouth around your cock instead?'

Kyungsoo watched Sehun close his eyes and Luhan move his free hand to his ass, spreading his cheeks before getting a hold on the butt plug with two of his fingers. He started moving it in a rapid pace.

'Y-Yes, I would.' Kyungsoo moaned when the pressure around his cock got harder. 'But I-I want you to fuck me, too.'

'And?' Jongin slowed down, his pace not matching Luhan's anymore. He was teasing Kyungsoo until he got an answer.

'And I want you to choke me while I watch Sehun fuck Luhan.'

Jongin's hand vanished from Kyungsoo's cock, and for a second Kyungsoo feared he had given the wrong answer but he heard Jongin open the bottle of lube and soon after felt not one, but two fingers slide down between his cheeks.

'You're a good boy, Kyungsoo.'

Jongin hauled Kyungsoo into a different position, making sure he never took his eyes from the couple outside. Kyungsoo was shoved down more, now he felt the long, hard dick press against the skin between his shoulder blade as Jongin leaned forward and worked his fingers deeper inside Kyungsoo's ass. His legs spilled over Jongin's, making Kyungsoo feeling vulnerable to the sudden look that Sehun sent his way. Their eyes didn't meet but he could feel them on every inch of his body.

The fingers moving in and out of him became three only a few seconds later, pushing deep into him and brushing against that one spot only now and then as if Jongin was trying not to hit it. Kyungsoo lifted his ass into the air a bit more, meeting Jongin's movement halfway while his hands grabbed onto the muscular thighs next to him. Jongin pressed his thumb under Kyungsoo's balls every time he pushed his in lube covered fingers inside, watching how Kyungsoo jerked a bit at the first time.

Sehun must've been impatient, he was already pulling Luhan up again and turned around, lifting him up by his thighs and pressed him against the house so quick that Luhan's head hit the stone wall. One of his arms slid away from Luhan's thigh and vanished between his legs only to come back with the butt plug in his hand. Sehun threw it to where some of their clothes were on the floor and didn't wait long until he pushed himself into the already stretched hole. It sucked him in as if it needed to be filled again.

'Jongin, please.' Kyungsoo whined when he saw Luhan's blissful face of already being filled again and fucked.

His pleading was too much for Jongin. He moved his legs away and stood up long enough to take off his sweatpants, telling Kyungsoo in a low voice to get on his knees in front of him, face towards the glass window.

Kyungsoo felt the tip glide between his thighs, rub against his balls and then slowy move its way up to where he wanted it most. Jongin placed one hand on his back to steady himself, wrapping his other one around his cock and pressing its head against Kyungsoo's hole. He watched as it slowly disappeared while he listened to Kyungsoo's heavy breathing. The first thrust was slow and soft, Jongin moving his cock all the way out again until he pushed it back inside with more ease.

'Fuck, Jongin, don't go slow.' Kyungsoo snarled at him, his hand searching for Jongin's on his back and pulling him forward.

Jongin watched how one of the ends of Kyungsoo's bow slid down his back to his shoulder, vanishing out of his view. The fabric left a tickling feeling on Kyungsoo's skin and made him move with a small shiver. The cock inside him stayed still until he let out a humiliating needy whine. As an answer to it a heavy thrust sent Kyungsoo flying towards the window, his head met soft plants that caressed his face, a small flower brushed against his lips. The pace was getting faster and faster with every breath they took, every one of Kyungsoo's exhales staining the glass in front of him.

Jongin hooked his fingers underneath that red fabric yet again and pulled Kyungsoo's head closer, he watched how the veins in Kyungsoo's throat became prominent and how his fingers clawed at his own chest when the fabric cut off the air for only a few seconds. Kyungsoo's eyes were about to roll back into his head when he let out an inaudible moan, but he focused on the person that was looking straight at him.

Luhan had noticed them for the first time, looking back at Kyungsoo with shocked and teary eyes, mouth open while Sehun still had him pinned against the wall, spreading his legs obscenely far. He had stopped moving his hands up and down Sehun's back but soon went back to it when Kyungsoo sent him a small smirk, he smirked back at him and turned away to kiss Sehun.

Kyungsoo could see everything, the muscles moving in Sehun's strong legs when he pushed himself into Luhan on and on again, the way Luhan's toes cramped together every time Sehun dug his hands deeper into the soft skin of Luhan's waist and thigh. He was a bit jealous about how often the other two seemed to kiss each other. Of course Jongin knew Kyungsoo was watching them, he changed his own thrusts into a pace that didn't match Sehun's, giving Kyungsoo a hard push forwards when he slid his cock into Kyungsoo again while Sehun pulled out of Luhan's wet hole.

It was as if Jongin was playing with him. Teasing him while using all his senses. Kyungsoo didn't mind, he loved the feeling of Jongin pushing Kyungsoo's boundaries bit by bit, choking him for a bit longer every time until Kyungsoo could feel a tear run down his cheek from the heavy loss of air.

Suddenly, Jongin pulled the plants around the window closer together, blocking Kyungsoo's view on the other couple and leaving him staring into a green wall.

Without noticing Kyungso let out a grunt of complaint, earning himself a sudden hard slap onto his ass cheek. 

'Focus on me.' Jongin pinched the spot he had just hit.

'Y-Yes.' Kyungsoo gasped out when Jongin's hand curled around his throat, lying above the velvety bow. He could feel Jongin shudder at his raspy voice.

'Yes what?'

Jongin's fingers went tighter.

'Yes, Jongin.' Kyungsoo tried again. It was hard for him to speak, the hand curled around his throat pressed its fingers closer into his throat while the cock inside him brushed against his special spot continuously. Then another hard slap hit his skin.

'Try again.'

The words dared Kyungsoo to say the wrong thing, he wanted to feel the punishment, the burning feeling on his skin but also the feeling of domination when he pleased Jongin with the right answer. His head went dizzy when another slap made the same spot tingle, the hand rubbed against it and then slid down between his legs. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's leaking cock and curled his fingers around the base hard. The sudden pressure made Kyungsoo jerk away backwards, meeting Jongin halfway in his thrust.

'Shit, Jongin, I don't know.'

Kyungsoo waited for the next slap, but it never came. Instead, he felt numerous soft kisses along his spine. Hot breath shot against his neck and a nose nuzzled into his almost dried hair.

The moment was over before Kyungsoo could turn around and look at Jongin, his head was pushed down and fingers got a hold on his hair, pulling on it while the pace of Jongin's cock sliding into him was getting faster again. The fingers around his own cock started pumping him, each thrust hitting his prostate so good that his arms couldn't hold him up anymore. Kyungsoo sunk onto his elbows, his hands pressed against the glass as Jongin thrusted into him mercilessly.

Kyungsoo moaned loudly, his voice raspy and his throat hurting with every deep breath he was taking. Jongin could feel him clench around his cock, sucking him in deeper. One last time a hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing when the other one let go of his throbbing cock. Jongin pressed himself against Kyungsoo, closing his eyes at the tight, hot walls that wrapped around him as Kyungsoo came with a whine that turned Jongin on even more. He watched as the smaller one's upper body moved with every heavy breath as he rode himself into his own orgasm, spilling his cum deep inside Kyungsoo. He waited until the high was over, sliding out of Kyungsoo's red and still pukering hole, forcing the last drops of cum out of his cock head onto one of Kyungsoo's thighs.

 

They didn't talk when Kyungsoo let himself fall onto his stomach and Jongin sat beside him, rubbing soothing circles on Kyungsoo's skin. Kyungsoo turned around after a few minutes when the touch on his back was gone. He watched Jongin put his sweatpants back on and getting up to go into the house.

'Where are you going?'

'I told you I don't cuddle.' Jongin said, looking back at him.

Kyungsoo wanted to say that he didn't want to cuddle but he did, he couldn't lie to himself.

'I'm getting something to drink, you can stay and we....I don't know, we can talk if you want to.' Jongin shrugged. 'I'm not really good at this.'

'Okay.'

It was all Kyungsoo managed to say, he was angry at himself for being disappointed. So angry, because he wanted Jongin to hold him, knowing that it hadn't been just another fuck for him. He wantes more kisse, too. He watched Jongin enter the house and quickly put on his own clothes before standing up, his shoes in one hand. He looked out of the windows and saw the door leading to the beach. He placed his hand on it and looked back to where Jongin had vanished inside. His hand pushed down the handle and he opened it, slipping outside and starting running as soon as he closed it behind him. 

When Jongin came back with two bottles of water in his hands, Kyungsoo was gone.

Jongin cursed at himself, his mouth had been faster than his brain. He did want to cuddle with Kyungsoo, he was just too afraid to admit it. 

 

 

Kyungsoo leaped over to their house, not seeing any sign of Sehun nor Luhan. He felt bad about running away but he figured Jongin had been too awkward to kick him out right away so he had made it easier for both of them. His feet were dirty with wet sand as he opened their veranda door and went inside. The house was dark and no one seemed to be awake anymore when he made his way up to his room. 

Shortly after taking a shower and getting dressed in his sleeping shorts Kyungsoo leaned against the balustrade of his little balcony again and looked over to Jongin's house.

To his surprise he could see to men talking to each other.

He knew one of them was Jongin because of his movements, but it took him a few minutes to see the face of the other. When he finally turned around a bit, which was enough for Kyungsoo to see, he recognized the sharp jawline and the light brown hair that reflected the light of the moon, it was Sehun. He was startled at first, then he thought about Sehun's rather quiet character so far and it would not surprise him if those two had known each other even before they all had come here.

He inched closer, his upper body already reaching forward, the weight of his upper body balancing on his tiptoes. He tried to catch parts of their conversation, curious what they were talking about. Jongin let out a short deep chuckle and slapped Sehun's back, he looked up at the sky and Kyungsoo pressed himself closer to the balustrade to make himself as small as possible to not get caught by neither of them. Kyungsoo leaned even closer as he listened to the conversation the two were having.

'I never want to make eye contact with you again while having sex, Jongin. If it hadn't been for Luhan then I'd have gone soft right there.' Sehun picked at his fingers. 'I mean don't get me wrong, you're hot and all but not my type. The sight of Kyungsoo's eyes rolling back while moaning wasn't too bad though. What a pity I couldn't hear him.'

Kyungsoo choked on his spit.

'It was way too dark for you to see that, we were hiding behind those stupid plants.'

'Don't make up excuses. I saw him.' Sehun let himself fall down on the ground and pulled Jongin with him. They were sitting next to each other in the sand, Sehun started to pile up sand onto Jongin's feet. 'Or do you want him for yourself?'

Jongin kicked off the sand but said nothing.

'I take that as a yes. Also, you would'nt have had sex with him if it weren't for me, Jonginnie, and you know that.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Man, you just got laid and you're still so grumpy. Isn't Kyungsoo as good as I had thought he'd be?'

'Fuck off, Sehun, why are you even here?'

Sehun didn't seem to mind the continuous insults Jongin was hurling towards him. 'I get money from you, that's why I'm here.'

'What?' Now Jongin was the one who started burying parts of Sehun's body. 'What makes you think you've won?'

'Please, I won the bet.' Sehun slid his long fingers through his silky hair. Kyungsoo gasped loudly and ducked his head when Sehun turned around, hiding half of his face behind his arm. He couldn't see his eyes but feared that Sehun had seen him, but even if he did Sehun put his attention back on Jongin. He held out one hand. 'Money. Now.'

'I don't remember us making a bet.'

'Of course you do! You're just mad that you didn't win.'

'Again, why do you think you've won?' Jongin poured a handful of sand into Sehun's hands.

'You accepted the bet that we would try to have sex with Kyungsoo and Luhan on their first night here. And did you have sex with Kyungsoo on his first night here?'

Sehun leaned over to Jongin and held a hand to his ear just as Kyungsoo choked on his on spit.

Jongin mumbled something Kyungsoo couldn't hear. Sehun must not have heard either because he let out a loud 'what' and then laughed out loud when Jongin grumbled a slightly louder 'no'.

'But I had sex with him again today.'

'No, Jongin. Don't try to change the rules now, because it won't work. Luhan and I had sex again too and on the first day so get that stick out of your ass and give me the money.'

'You're unbelievable, you know. Making a bet on something like that.' Jongin couldn't hide his grin. 'And if I remember correctly you didn't put your hand down when we played that game that night.'

Kyungsoo couldn't help but agree with Jongin, even though he wasn't as mad as he should have been.

'Please, Jongin. The statement was in the house and we didn't do it there. And as if that was the first time we made a bet on something. I thought I'd help you out after that day when you whined all night on the phone that you thought Kyungsoo was the hottest bottom you've ever seen and you've seen A LOT of bottoms. Didn't you say you'd consider being a bottom for him?'

'Seriously, fuck off Sehun. You make it sound like I had sex with every person that crossed my path. Remember the text you sent me after seeing Luhan? He is so beautiful, Jongin.' Jongin mocked in a bad impression of Sehun's voice.

Sehun got up with a huff and wiped some sand off his clothes. 'I don't know why I'm friends with you.'  He gave Jongin a loving pinch in the cheeks and walked towards the veranda of their rented house.

'It's cause you grew up with me and can't stay away from my handsome self, asshole.' Jongin threw a handful of sand after Sehun before getting up and entering his house.

 

Kyungsoo walked back into his room and closed the balcony door behind him. He sighed and felt his thoughts going crazy in his head, then he grabbed one of his hoodies and pulled it on quickly before running down the stairs, almost running into Sehun. The person he had planned to see.

'First you spy on us and now you want to push me down the stairs?' Sehun grinned at Kyungsoo, not wasting any time by saying something else.

'What?' Kyungsoo stopped two steps in front of Sehun. 'No, I wanted to talk to you.'

'Look, Kyungsoo, if it is about that bet, I'm sorry. I mean Jongin really has the hots for you-'

'That's not it.'

'Oh?' Sehun seemed genuinely perplex. 'I'm all ears then.'

Kyungsoo looked down into Sehun's handsome face, thinking about how he wished to look into Jongin's face that calmly.

'Let's make a bet.'

 

 

Jongin sunk into his bed and sighed deeply. His hands rubbed over his face, trying to make the picture in his head go away. But it didn't work. It was as if the image had been burned into his mind for good.

He let his arms fall onto his stomach and closed his eyes, staring back at the image of Kyungsoo turning around to him, smiling broadly while his eyes crinkled into that beautiful eye smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo felt his heart beat in his throat when he walked back into his room. He closed the door behind him and scuffled to his bed. He felt exhausted but excited, then his stomach turned. Who was he to make bets on other people? He sat down and ruffled his own hair, his hand sliding down to his face to rub his tired eyes. It wasn't like he was hurting Jongin, after what Sehun had told him Jongin might even like it. 

He could always go to Sehun and call the bet off, however his talk with Sehun had shown that it wasn't that bad, that Jongin would probably give in and Kyungsoo would win. Then Kyungsoo wondered, why would Sehun agree to a bet where his chances of winning were quite small? 

Kyungsoo chuckled a bit to himself and shrugged. He must be going crazy. After a few moments of staring at the dark ceiling, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

 

 

But only hours later when the sun was already up and shining into Kyungsoo's room, he felt someone's eyes on him. He hoped Baekhyun wasn't the one to wake up him again, because that was becoming a tradition he wasn't too keen about, but the chances of it being someone else were low. 

Someone shuffled closer, the bed sunk under another person's weight and now Kyungsoo could smell freshly washed hair, the light scent of Baekhyun's vanilla shampoo crept into his nose. If he moved now and showed Baekhyun any sign that he was awake, he would lose.

Kyungsoo kept himself from jumping when cold fingers poked against his eyelids and pressed his eyes together tightly.

'Stop pretending you're asleep, Kyungsoo.' 

The pressure on his eyelids shifted to his cheeks and suddenly two fingertips went up Kyungsoo's nose. His eyes shot open and he reeled back immediately after seeing Baekhyun's face closer to his than he would have liked. When his head hit the wall behind him he regretted not locking his door before he had gone to bed.

His friend stared at him, watching as Kyungsoo sighed deeply and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then the upcoming bruise where the pain was starting to throb. 

'Now that you're awake maybe you'd like to explain yourself.'

'What?' 

Kyungsoo's voice was only a croak.

'Unbelievable.' Baekhyun scoffed and pointed at Kyungsoo before he turned around. 'Can you believe this guy?'

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun's finger and was met with the sight of Chanyeol and Luhan sitting on the ground in front of his bed, both their heads and shoulders were visible. Luhan winked and threw him a kiss. Kyungsoo was too perplexed so he didn't know what to think when Luhan moved slightly and held up his hands with cards in them, lowering them towards his chest to protect them from Chanyeol's snooping eyes.

'How long have you guys been in my room?' Kyungsoo sat up and pushed Baekhyun to the site so that he could get his feet out from under the blanket. 'And are you playing cards? What is this here?' 

When Luhan turned around to face him, Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol putting one of his cards back into the deck that was dangerously close to the edge of his bed. 'An hour or so? And I think us playing cards here is the least of your problems, mister.' 

Luhan gave him a small knowing smirk, letting Kyungsoo know that Sehun hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut and had probably told him about their bet. He turned back around to Chanyeol, who pretended he hadn't gotten rid of another card in his hands. 

Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of Kyungsoo's nose, making him face his friend with a look of confusion and annoyance. 'So?'

'To be honest, I don't know what you want me to say? Give me a second, Baek, I just woke up to you three being here and watching me sleep like some weirdos. Also, I'd like to use the toilet and brush my teeth.'

'Are you serious? That you were even able to sleep so nice and deep like a baby!' Baekhyun threw his hands in the air. 'Did you get so wasted that you forgot that you left the club and didn't even bother to text one of us? And then when we come home you're not there!' Baekhyun's voice had risen to a shrill squeak. 'You could have ended up in some nasty ditch while we hang out posters with you picture on it. I almost called your mother, Kyungsoo!' 

'I wanted to, I really did, but...' Kyungsoo tried to start defending himself, but then he got a closer look at Baekhyun. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, he didn't bother to put on a fresh shirt after his shower but decided to wear the one Chanyeol had worn the day before. It didn't smell like a night out at all, no cold smoke or the typical smells of a club were radiating from it so Kyungsoo concluded Baekhyun must have washed it to put it on. Weird. And he ignored Baekhyun's theatrical descriptions of what could have been.

 'Wait, you were too drunk to even notice that I wasn't there! I saw Chanyeol carry you into the house! You were so wasted you couldn't walk and you're coming at me for being drunk and not calling?'

Baekhyun gasped when he got caught redhanded. 'Don't try to blame me now! I was...Chanyeol helped me and then- Wait, how do you even know that?'

Kyungsoo stopped breathing for a second, then he looked at Chanyeol and Luhan, who were looking at him with the same curiosity that was on Baekhyun's face. But then he saw the flash of realization twinkle in his friend's eyes and Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with his knowing, slightly perverted smirk. 

'You were with Jongin, weren't you? You were at his house and saw us coming back.' Baekhyun clapped his hands together so loud that the other three jumped. That explains it all.' 

When Kyungsoo didn't open his mouth immediately to deny this statement, Baekhyun threw himself next to Kyungsoo and stared at him so closely that Kyungsoo felt like his personal space was getting invaded. Meanwhile, Luhan had thrusted his cards into Chanyeol's hands and had slithered up the bed into the space on Kyungsoo's other side. Both their hands rested on their hands, propped on their elbows while they looked up and waited for Kyungsoo to elaborate. Kyungsoo looked at Luhan, who was looking back with his eyes wide and a grin that was definitely on the crazy side, and he wondered what Luhan wanted to know. He had been there, he should already know. 

He turned to Baekhyun.

'I don't even know where you got that idea from.' 

'Please, I saw Jongin at the club and then never again after that. He must've left with or after you and then you went to his house, because obviously you've already done it in our house, and you needed something new to spice things up a bit so you did it in every room of his.'

'Obviously.' Luhan nodded.

'Why would we spice things up? We only met a few days ago, this is ridiculous.' Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 'And do you know how many rooms that house has? How long do you think we were at it?'

'I mean isn't that the reason you were sound asleep? I would be super tired after having sex for hours, too.'

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun had been right about him being at Jongin's place, but he didn't want to encourage Baekhyun on his thesis or make him come up with even more absurd stuff. 

'You can't let you relationship suffer from boring stuff from the start, you need to work on it before one of you gets bored with the usual sex routine.' Baekhyun went on. 'You know, Chanyeol does this thing where he-'

'This isn't about you two lovebirds, Baek.' Luhan talked over Baekhyun and saved Kyungsoo and himself from all the dirty details that shouldn't concern anyone but Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

'You should really try that one day. Baekhyun loves it when I do that.' Chanyeol piped in and winked at Baekhyun, who hadn't noticed that no one else had heard what he had said. He mouthed something that looked like later towards the other followed by a cheeky grin and Kyungsoo tried not to let his imagination run wild. 

'I might come back to you on that later, but first this guy,' Luhan jabbed his finger into Kyungsoo's arm. 'has to tell us everything about yesterday. All the dirty, perverted details and only then can you go down to get some breakfast. But no sausages, because there aren't any left and I think you've got enough of it already.' 

Kyungsoo tried not to think about the fact that Luhan wasn't only making a joke, but implying on what he had seen. He didn't reply, not wanting to hint on anything from the day before that would pique Baekhyun's interest. 

So he slid down on the bed, grabbed one of the fluffy pillows to hug and started to tell his friends, and Chanyeol who was playing cards by himself now, all about the previous night with Jongin. Of course without mentioning Luhan or Sehun. Maybe that was a story for another morning. 

When Baekhyun was satisified with Kyungsoo's report he patted his friend's dark haired head and stood up to walk to Chanyeol and take his hand, leading him out of the room. Probably for Chanyeol to do that amazing thing to Baekhyun. 

But Luhan stayed. 

He looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes roaming up and down before he climbed on top of the other. Kyungsoo went stiff and waited, but Luhan only laughed and pinched his cheeks.

'Good luck with that bet of yours.' Luhan laughed even louder when he saw Kyungsoo pout. 'Yes, Sehun told me. That guy can't keep anything to himself, but don't worry I will make sure he doesn't tell the other. Also, you can count on me, I want you to win this one so we might give you a push or two into the right direction, okay?'

'O-Okay...?'

Luhan hopped off the bed and left the room.

 

 

What felt lke an eternity later, he was finally able to take a shower and go downstairs. He didn't go for a big breakfast, only a handful of cereal with a bit of milk and a banana. He was sure he got enough food later, because Yixing, who sat next to him in the kitchen, had told him about the idea of exploring the town's seafront and its shops and restaurants. He had also mentioned a pier with fun activities and more food. This meant eating almost non-stop, buying sea themed souvenirs for some aunt he only saw once a year and playing around like happy children at the pier. 

He talked to Yixing for a while, about their studies, jobs and how the other had met Junmyeon, which sounded it came straigt from a romance novel. With love at first sight and the perfect first date that ended in a perfect first kiss. Kyungsoo tried not to think about Jongin whilst he listened to Yixing talking but he failed. Then his attention turned to the noises outside the kitchen; he could hear others roam around the house, some were sitting in the living room and others were going for a quick swim in the refreshing water.

Kyungsoo noticed that neither Jongdae nor Minseok had crossed his path that morning, he turned to ask Yixing if he knew what they were up to when Jongdae came running into the kitchen. Cabinets and drawers banged open and close when Jongdae looked into each of them. He had dark, wet spots on his cheek and his hands and when he wiped off the sweat on his forehead it spread all over his skin. 

'Jongdae, you got a little-' Kyungsoo pointed at his own forehead. He decided not to mention the spots all over the kitchen, he would take care of those later.

'What- Oh, damn.' Jongdae tried to wipe it away, but made it even worse. He sighed and turned to the other two. 'I need another small plastic bowl, that can get dirty. And a towel.' 

Yixing got up, left the kitchen and came back a few moments later with both things. 'Here. What happened to the other bowl I gave Minseok earlier?'

'I dropped it.' Jongdae sighed. 'But thanks. I don't know how long this will take but I think you'll have to leave without us. Minseok won't keep still so I get more dye on myself than his hair.'

He waved his dirty hand as a goodbye and jogged out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo turned to Yixing. 

'Are they dyeing Minseok's hair?' 

After he had asked, Kyungsoo felt stupid. Jongdae had said that just seconds earlier and he doubted they were dyeing any other place where one could have hair. Kyungsoo thought about it for a second but the image of a weirdly coloured pubic area made him grimace. He blamed his strange thoughts on him being nervous, because when they went to the seafront he was more than sure that a certain attractive and utterly beautiful man would join them. 

Yixing chuckled and nodded. 'Yeah, apparently Minseok can't keep a hair colour more than a month because he has so many he'd like to try, but this time Jongdae had had enough. He is the one who has to help him dye it after all, so he decided that it was time for something normal.'

So no neon coloured pubic hair, stated Kyungsoo inwardly.

'It took some time to convince Minseok, even Junmyeon and I had to tell him he'd look good with black hair.' 

'I'm sure he would. Sounds like his boyfriend is very persuading.'

'I think the word you're searching for is dominant.'

Yixing gave Kyungsoo a little wink.

Kyungsoo scooped the rest of his cereal out of the bowl onto his spoon. 'Jongdae?'

'Yes, for everyone on the outside it might look like it and Jongdae indeed is very dominant but that changes from time to time.'

'How?'

Yixing got up and grinned at him. He took the banana peel, that Kyungsoo had placed next to his bowl, and threw it into the compost bin. 'What happens in bedrooms stays in bedrooms.' 

'Well, tell that to Baekhyun.' Kyungsoo muttered as he went to place his empty bowl into the sink.

 

Yixing and him cleaned the kitchen in silence for a few minutes but soon Yixing left after Junmyeon had dragged him outside to play volleyball with him, Luhan and Sehun. Kyungsoo looked after them, seeing Baekhyun chasing Chanyeol with something slimy on a stick.

The sun was burning down on the shirtless men, making Kyungsoo hope the others had used sunscreen. 

Kyungsoo looked down on himself, he had only thrown on a jeans that was cut off over his knees and a black shirt. Maybe not his best choice when he took another look out of the window and considered the warm temperatures that his phone's weather forecast told him about. He shrugged to himself and walked into the living room that was now empty. Thinking that they weren't going to leave soon he made himself comfortable on one of the large sofa next to the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn't tell how long he had slept when he woke up to a hand drawing circles on the skin of his arm affectionately. He opened his eyes to look at Yixing's face. 

'Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we want to go see the pier now.'

He managed a sleepy nod and looked at the ceiling, waiting for his body and mind to wake up properly. 

Then something cold slapped against his arm. Baekhyun loomed over him, a wet towel in his hand. 

'Move your ass.'

Kyungsoo sighed and got himself into a sitting position. He had such a lovely best friend.

 

It didn't take long for everyone, except Jongdae and Minseok, to get ready and knock on Jongin's door. They waited but no one opened.

'Maybe he forgot and isn't home?' Chanyeol asked and turned to Kyungsoo, who wondered why the tall one was looking at him. 'Could be that he is waiting for us there?'

'I told him we'd pick him up.' Baekhyun said. He turned to Kyungsoo. 'Knock again.'

'Why me?' Kyungsoo whined.

'Just do it, you pussy.'

Kyungsoo growled like a dog and took a step towards the door but Sehun squeezed himself past him and started hitting the door with his flat hand, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

It seemed to work, because only a moment later a scowling Jongin opened the door. He took one look at Sehun while stepping outside and closed the door behind him. 

'Seriously, what's wrong with you.'

Sehun only grinned and walked away to take Luhan's hand and link himself with Kyungsoo and started walking while whistling. The whole group set into motion and trailed after them.

Halfway on their way Kyungsoo's neck felt like it was going to catch fire soon. The sun was burning down on them especially merciless today but it could have also been Jongin, who seemed to stare at Kyungsoo's back for a while now. Actually ever since Sehun had decided to links arms with Kyungsoo to stroll down the street towards the seafront of the small town. Kyungsoo was too afraid to turn around but he managed a side glance whenever he turned to talk to Baekhyun. 

The pier wasn't visible when they walked through the small town, but Kyungsoo could smell the salty ocean with every breeze and the closer they got the better he could hear the noises. The waves crashing into the shore, music coming from various rides and the voices of people, children screaming and laughing. As they rounded a corner, the first lights flashed here and there. The houses grew smaller until only little shops popped up here and there, making way for the large promenade that led down to the beach or straight to the pier that presented itself to the group now on its full glory. 

Kyungsoo's stomach turned when he saw the ride next to the ferris wheel. The larger tower overlooked the whole area, a ring of seats around its base where people settled into their chairs and held onto the safety bar strapped in front of their chests. A loud ringing sound echoed across the place and the ring shot into the air. Just watching made Kyungsoo feel nauseous. 

Baekhyun popped up next to him, sandwiching him between his friend and Sehun as they stepped onto the wooden floor of the pier.

'What do you want to do first?'

Kyungsoo glanced back up to the screaming people that were now shooting back down. 'Not that one.'

'We could find something to eat first.' Junmyeon said from behind them.

'And have it all rain down on the people when you vomit while riding those things? No thanks.' Luhan grimaced while watching the ticket guy hand out paper bags. 

'We could split.' Kyungsoo suggested but when Baekhyun gave him a look, he added. 'Or we could start with something that doesn't make us vomit.'

They looked around to search for something that wouldn't make any of them vomit on the spot. Chanyeol made an excited noise and pointed to a stall. 'Tin throwing game!'

Baekhyun groaned into Kyungsoo's ear. 'I can't throw to safe my life.'

'Come on, it'll be fun.' Kyungsoo grinned and walked ahead. 

 

The others followed him and when Kyungsoo paid for the first try Sehun took position next to him, a not so confident looking Jongin in tow. The booth's owner placed three balls in front of each and stepped to the side. Kyungsoo motioned for Sehun to go ahead and watched him throw ball after ball at the ten tins that were stacked upon each other. Seven of them went tumbling, the owner clapped and handed Sehun a small whistle. 

Sehun inhaled and blew the whistle with all his might into Jongin's ear. 'Go! Go! Go!'

Jongin was already holding the first ball, but he had jumped at the loud noise that made his ears ring that he misjudged and threw the ball so far off that the owner had to go for cover. His second and third try weren't any better, but he managed to hit two of the tins and got handed a bright pink pencil with a small dolphin figurine on top. Jongin shuffled back to the others and slid the pencil into the back pocket of his white pants. 

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun, who gave him a thumbs down and scowled. 

'Pretend it's Baekhyun you're aiming for.' Luhan said. 

A muffled sound of protest left Baekhyun; Kyungsoo laughed and faced the tin tower. He moved his arm back, aimed and threw. The ball flew into the middle of the tower, sending every tin falling down. The group and the owner clapped, Kyungsoo made a mocking bow and took the snapback that he was handed. It wasn't his favourite colour, a dark green with the words I ♥ dolphins stichted into it but he put it on anyway. 

'Thanks, Baek. I couldn't have done it without your help.'

Baekhyun flipped him off with a mocking smile and hopped towards the next booth. 

They walked around for a while, looking at the souvenirs and other booths that offered games which were more for children than young men. Chanyeol and Luhan gasped loudly when they passed a small tent that offered face painting. 

Chanyeol, who only now noticed that he had forgotten his wallet, held out his hand to Baekhyun with the most adorable puppy eyes Kyungsoo and the rest of them had ever seen. His bottom lip jutted out and shook while his eyes grew bigger. 

Before Baekhyun could move, Jongin slapped a handful of coins into his hand. 'Go on then.'

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exchanged surprised looks. 

'Behold the generous Jongin.' Sehun mocked. 'Once every leap year his true form of a noble man shines through his dark surface.' 

Jongin didn't say anything as they watched Chanyeol and Luhan both getting their faces painted. 

Ten minutes had gone by when they stepped out of the tent, one looking like a grinning baby blue butterfly and the other like a parrot. Luhan hopped into Sehun's arms with a big smile.

'We're so not going to have sex today.'

Luhan puffed his cheeks, making it look like the butterfly's wings grew bigger. 'We'll see about that.'

Meanwhile, Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun, leaning down to kiss him. Baekhyun's finger stopped him. 'Stop it. You'd be getting paint all over me.'

Chanyeol shrugged and took Baekhyun's hand instead when they started walking again. 

They got closer to the scary rides as well as the booths with food. Not a good combination in Kyungsoo's eyes but he wasn't going to go anywhere near those death traps anyway. He eyed a colourful booth next to them and pulled on the arm of the person next to him. Jongin turned around without Kyungsoo noticing whose shirt he had tugged on.

'I want to grab a drink.'

'Do you need money?'

Kyungsoo turned and looked at Jongin, still holding onto his arm. They both looked down at Kyungsoo's hand which made him let go instantly. He tried to ignore how soft Jongin's white long sleeved shirt had felt. The fabric was thin and slightly see-through with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He gulped. 'No.'

'Okay.'

Jongin took a step back from Kyungsoo and looked anywhere but the small one next to him.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to keep their weird, short conversation going but Sehun and Luhan's butterfly face came into view out of nowhere. 

'I see you laid your eyes upon something to satisfy your thirst?'

Jongin looked away when Kyungsoo and him made eye contact. 

'I meant the booth with the fruit punch but I guess Jongin's fine, too.' Sehun said with a wink.

'I wasn't...we weren't. What?' 

'Whatever.' Sehun and Luhan both slapped Kyungsoo's ass and pulled him away. Yixing and Junmyeon followed, letting the others know that Chanyeol had dragged Baekhyun into the House of Horrors. Jongin stood alone for a moment before sprinting after Yixing who had turned around to see if he was coming or not.

 

Big glass bowls were filled with sparkling wine in different colours. In each bowl swam different slices of fruits like cherries, strawberries, apples or peaches. But apparently half of the visitors had decided on a glass of punch so that they had to stand in line. It was hard to keep out of the way of families holding balloons the size of Kyungsoo or groups with food in their hands. Even children on small scooters passed them, making Kyungsoo wonder how many people had their feets crushed by those so far. His toes curled in shoes.

Kyungsoo could only take small steps whenever the line moved a bit, but he was still so close to Junmyeon and Yixing that he felt like he was the third person in their relationship. Both of them didn't seem to mind Kyungsoo pressing against their backs, but Kyungsoo did mind the person behind him being so close. He turned his head, his cheek brushing Junmyeon's hair, tickling him. Jongin wasn't looking at him, he stared straight ahead at the two young women handing out glasses of punch. 

The corners of Jongin's mouth went up for a split second when Kyungsoo heard Luhan grunt and Sehun cackle with laughter. 'I guess you could call this the punch line.'

Some random strangers joined Sehun and even Kyungsoo managed a snort. He masked it as a weird cough when Jongin looked at him. Kyungsoo didn't know what to do with Jongin being so close to him and this time it was not because they were having sex. He felt Jongin's chest and stomach againsts his arm and his waist on his back. It seemed like Jongin was turning his body away to prevent his crotch pushing into Kyungsoo. As if Kyungsoo hadn't had the other's dick near his ass before. The latter looked down as soon as he thought about the other crotch, his eyes lingering a little too long, because he kept thinking about the fact that he knew what was underneath those white shorts. They weren't see-through like the top and Kyungsoo felt himself purse his lips in disappointment.

Jongin cleared his throat, making Kyungsoo jump a bit. He tried to move away, but managed to slide his hand across Jongin's stomach, which startled Kyungsoo even more and he jerked his hand away only to have it grope Jongin's dick. 

'Next please.'

The woman behind the glass bowls was looking at them but Kyungsoo was staring at Jongin's amused smile. 

'Have you already chosen?'

Kyungsoo didn't react, only when a finger dug into space between his skin and his pants.

'S-Strawberry!' Kyungsoo yelled at the woman. 

She only nodded and filled a cup the size of Kyungsoo's forearm with the sparkling whine, dropping a handful of strawberries into it before putting a lid on it and handing it to him. 'Straws are to your left.' 

Hastily Kyungsoo grabbed one, dropping a good dozen and kicking them under the booth while hurrying away. Jongin behind him chuckled.

 

 

'Two tickets, please.'

'Here you go. Have fun.'

A smiling young man handed Chanyeol the tickets and opened an old looking metal door. Baekhyun tried to protest but Chanyeol almost hauled him inside with one tug on his arm.

'I really don't think we have to go in there.'

'You're just saying that because you're scared.' Chanyeol said, his face still looking like a parrot. 'Don't worry.'

He took Baekhyun's hand and took the first step into the darkness.

Baekhyun didn't know if it was him being scared or if the House of Horrors was being so cold but the hair on his neck and arms stood up. Chanyeol radiated heat next to him, so he leaned closer. They turned around the first corner and even though Baekhyun tried to brace himself he yelped when a person sprang out of a hidden spot and grabbed his shirt. Chanyeol laughed and pried the hand away. 

Chanyeol moved Baekhyun in front of him, holding his waist as they took small steps towards the next horror. The plastic clown falling from the ceiling didn't scare Baekhyun that much, because Chanyeol encircled him like a human shield. He even covered Baekhyun's eyes when they walked through the room that had all sorts of ugly jelly things in preserving jars.

Sooner than he had thought Chanyeol's hand uncovered his eyes and Baekhyun blinked at the bright light when they were standing outside again. 

'Well...that wasn't too bad!' Baekhyun bounced on his feet. 

'I'd say the same if someone would guide me through it and making sure the jump scare didn't scare me.'

Baekhyun and Chanyeol grinned. The smaller took the other's warm hand in his hand stood on his tiptoes. 'Thank you.'

Chanyeol leaned down and their lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted to long that the ticket guy had to shoo them away.

 

 

'Kyungsoo, do you want my peaches?' Junmyeon asked and after getting a nod he poured the leftover peaches from his punch cup into Kyungsoo's almost empty one. 'Those are drenched in alcohol.'

'I never thought you'd let other guys take your peach.' Yixing shook his head in a fake disappointed manner.

'And then you're giving it to someone who can't hold his liquor?' Luhan asked and watched Kyungsoo gobble down strawberry after strawberry with some peaches in-between. 'Well, I guess it's too late now. If he vomits I'm not holding his hair.'

'I ain't drunk.' Kyungsoo slip his snapback around with so much force that it almost flew off his head. Jongin put his hand down on it to keep it on and adjusted it for him, the visor now at the back of Kyungsoo's head. 

'Thanks, dude.'

Everyone except Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo gave the other a peace sign and hopped away. 

Sehun's arm snaked across Jongin's neck, his mouth touched the other's ear as he whispered. 'Love is in the air.'

Luhan pinched Jongin's ass cheek and went off laughing with Yixing and Junmyeon behind him. Sehun stayed until the others were out of earshot, kind of wondering what those ladies had put into their punch.  'I'm being serious. He is warming up to you.'

'Of course he is, he had like half a liter of punch plus a lot of those fruit pieces. They are awful.'

'Yeah, but drunk people always tell the truth. Or do what their shy sober self wouldn't dare to do.'

Sehun patted Jongin's back and left, leaving his friend alone. 

He watched Yixing drag Luhan and Junmyeon into one of the electric bumper cars. The three of them managed to squeeze into one car while Sehun got one for himself, already driving around and bumping into every car he saw. Jongin scanned the place but no trace of a dark haired guy with a snapback on; he hurried to the ride and passed it, looking over the wooden balustrade, hoping not to see Kyungsoo in the water. 

'Don't jump.'

Jongin whirled around and saw Kyungsoo grinning at him, the straw between his lips. He sucked on it and swallowed the sugary liquid. 

'I wasn't going to. I thought you were...' Jongin scratched his head. 'Never mind.'

'Me? I can't even get over this thing.' Kyungsoo patted the wood of the balustrade. Then he thrusted the now empty cup into Jongin's hands. 'Hold on to this for a second.' 

Without waiting for a response Kyungsoo held onto handrail and swung his right leg over it, dropping onto his stomach. Jongin screamed something and sent the cup flying as he dived for Kyungsoo to drag him off. Kyungsoo's snapback flew away as he made a spin and landed face first in Jongin's chest. The white fabric of his shirt was so close that Kyungsoo could see Jongin's skin tone shimmer through. 

'Fucking hell, Kyungsoo! Are you crazy?' 

'My hat flew off!' 

Kyungsoo turned around but he couldn't step towards the water, Jongin was holding him close; with his arms across Kyungsoo's chest. 

'I'll get you a new one.'

Jongin turned Kyungsoo around to face him without letting him enough space to escape. 

'But you suck at throwing.'

'I'll find a way.'

Kyungsoo nodded, his eyes staring at Jongin's lips. 'I think about those a lot.'

'What, my lips?'

'Yeah...' Kyungsoo said dreamily. 

'And why?' Jongin tilted his head and got closer. 

''Cause they are soft and warm. And taste sweet.'

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, who felt his heart stop for a second, then when both of them moved in for the kiss he felt his stomach clench together. Kyungsoo's lips were sticky from his drink; Jongin's hand came up to cup Kyungsoo's face and used his thumb to open Kyungsoo's mouth. He liked across the sticky sweet lips and slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth. Almost instantly Kyungsoo moaned and Jongin had to hold him closer when the smaller's legs gave away. 

The wind ruffled their hair, it was so strong that it pushed Kyungsoo even closer. Their tongues met but shied away, leaving them with a soft kiss on the lips. But everything about Jongin was inviting to Kyungsoo; his smell, his taste and his warmth. He freed himself from Jongin's hold and slid his hands down the white shirt and down to his stomach where he felt the bumps of Jongin's abs. The kiss got hastier, more urgent as Jongin took a step and pressed them against the back of a booth. Jongin cupped Kyungsoo's neck and squeezed a bit, pulling at his hair to change the angle of his head. Their tongues met again, this time they sent shocks down their bodies with each touch. 

Jongin was about to slide his hands down Kyungsooo's pants when he heard someone calling their names. He let go of Kyungsoo as if he had burned himself. Kyungsoo wiped his mouth and was the first to leave, looking for Sehun who was yelling for them. While he walked Kyungsoo wondered why they had stopped. It wasn't like the others would mind seeing them kiss, but somehow this time it felt different. Before he could analyse the kiss more someone grabbed his wrist. 

'What were you up to?' 

Baekhyun looked at him; he had parts of Chanyeol's face paint on his own cheeks and forehead. 

'Nothing? Just getting another drink?' He asked. 

'And where is Jongin?' Kyungsoo turned around and followed Sehun's eyes. No one was there. 'Don't tell me you got rid off him.'

Sehun made a motion like dumping a body somewhere but Kyungsoo only shrugged. 'He was there a second ago.'

'Well, we'll find him again. He's like fungus, always coming back.'

 

Kyungsoo glanced over his shoulder once more before he followed the others to get food. And more punch. 

 

Three cups of strawberry punch and a bag full of fries later Kyungsoo waved Yixing and Junmyeon who got into a taxi. Junmyeon had played the game where he had to hit the mole with a toy hammer but had swung his arm too far and hit his boyfriend on the nose. A small nose bleed later they had hailed a taxi to go home and take care of it. Sehun had had his fair share of punch too and was blowing air into Luhan's messed up painted face with a straw or blew into his whistle. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had decided to try to eat the largest hot dog offered at the pier and told Kyungsoo to wait for them. 

But Kyungsoo wasn't having that, he wanted Jongin. For what or why he didn't know, he just wanted to be with him. He wandered around until he caught sight of a familiar tall man dressed in white. He followed him, leaving a lot of space between them because Jongin was still able to walk straight lines. 

 

Only a while later, Kyungsoo saw Jongin sitting at the beach, he was alone and played with the sand that surrounded him. He sat so far down the beach that his naked feet touched the wet sand; the occasional wave hiding them in dark water. Even though Kyungsoo could see the bright lights of the pier he had come from, the noises were swallowed by the calming and steady waves that crashed onto the shore. Without thinking about it he made his way towards Jongin, more sliding than walking thanks to the amounts of punch in his system as well as the unevenness of the sand. 

Drunk Kyungsoo wasn't very smooth and quiet so he let Jongin knowing that he was coming by yelling at him. 

'Jongin, my man! How's it poppin' down there?' 

Jongin had turned around, his face not letting on that he was surprised to see Kyungsoo staggering through the sand rather ungracefully. He didn't say anything and waited until the other had reached him and sat down to his left. Their thighs and shoulders touched when Kyungsoo decided to sit as close as possible. 

Kyungsoo gave him a bright smile and started taking his shoes off. He wasted no time and began to talk. 'D'you think you would be able to count all the sand?'

'What?' Jongin couldn't hide his amused snort. He didn't know what he had expected from a drunk Kyungsoo but it surely wasn't that. 

'All the sand around the world. Those teeny-weeny grains of sand, Jongin.'

'I doubt someone would be able to count them.'

'Yeah...' Kyungsoo sighed sadly and placed his shoes somewhere behind him when he saw that the water was creeping dangerously close to where they were now. Jongin watched him and smiled because apparently even in this state Kyungsoo knew better than to walk home in wet shoes. 

It was silent for a moment and Jongin stole a glance at the one next to him. Kyungsoo was staring at the horizon where the dark water met the orange and yellow colours of the sunset. To Jongin this was the most beautiful side profile he had ever seen. 

Kyungsoo interrupted and startled him by turning around to face him. Their eyes met and Jongin could feel his heart beat in his throat, he wanted to say something but Kyungsoo beat him to it. 

'Did you have a nice day?'

Jongin blinked. 'Uhm, yes. It was fun, wasn't it? Did you have a nice day?'

'Yeah, I did.' A small burp escape Kyungsoo's lips. His hands shot up to cover his mouth. 'Pardon me.'

'It's alright. Happens to the best of us.' 

'True, true....' Kyungsoo nodded and then laughed. 'I heard you burp earlier. Man, you got some strong ass pipes!'

Jongin couldn't remember burping but he didn't mind. Kyungsoo slapped Jongin's back with a loud smack but then rubbed the spot. His hand wandered down Jongin's tensed back, then up again and down his left arm. 

'Your skin is so soft.' Kyungsoo leaned closer and burried his nose in Jongin's shirt. 'And you smell so good.'

Jongin felt his cheeks heat up as Kyungsoo stared up to him with his big eyes and a lazy smile on his lips. The kiss from before popped up in Jongin's mind. Then the other's head shot up so fast they bumped noses. 

'I had a talk with Sehun.'

'About me?' Jongin rubbed his nose and wondered if Kyungsoo was immune to the pain that must have pulsated in his own nose. 

'Of course about you!' Kyungsoo huffed. Then he was silent.

After what felt like an awfully long minute Jongin tried to find out more. 'And?'

'And what?' Kyungsoo asked while squeezing his thigh closer to Jongin's to cover both their shins with wet sand. 

'What did you talk about?'

'You!'

Jongin inhaled. 'Yes, but do you have a little bit more detail?'

'We made a bet, because I heard you two talking about yours.'

'Oh.' Jongin's stomach dropped. 'Look, it wasn't-'

'You know what's amazing?' Kyungsoo kept piling sand on top of their legs. 'Potatoes.'

'Excuse me, what?' 

'Potatoes.' A small ball of sand rolled around in Kyungsoo's palm as he showed it to Jongin. 'They can be anything they want. Fries, chips, mashed potatoes, hash browns.'

Jongin didn't know whether to laugh or not. The whole situation seemed so absurd to him and he wasn't sure if he could coax anything out of Kyungsoo that was about him and the bet with Sehun. 

'Yes, potatoes are great.'

Kyungsoo grinned at him. 'You will bottom for me.'

'Wh-What?'

''s what we made the bet about.'

Kyungsoo shrugged and went back to play with the sand as if he hadn't just made Jongin choke on his own spit. 

'Wh-why, I mean, how...' Jongin mumbled. 'I mean, what?'

Suddenly, the look in Kyungsoo's eyes changed. He looked like the alcohol had washed out of his system faster than Jongin could hide his ruby red face.

'I know you aren't a cold playboy. You can be soft and awkward, too.' Kyungsoo seemed to stare into Jongin's soul. 'I can make you submissive even though you may not think so now. Let's be honest, Jongin, this seems like a  fun summer flirt so why not go all the way?'

Jongin didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted to strangle Sehun for having a loud mouth and betting on Jongin's butt as if it was no big deal. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead when he noticed he hadn't denied anything what Kyungsoo had said. But what was he supposed to say?

But then maybe Kyungsoo was right. What would he lose if he would bottom? Jongin felt his cheeks burn again and turned away. 

The serious atmosphere disappeared as fast as it had come. Kyungsoo giggled and slapped Jongin's arm. 

'Don't be shy. Liking it up your butt is nothing to be embarrassed about!' Kyungsoo pointed at himself. 'You know that I like it and am I hiding my face because of that? No!'

He slapped the other's arm again and scooted even closer. Jongin felt Kyungsoo's heavy head fall onto his shoulder as one arm snaked around his waist. Kyungsoo's mood changes gave Jongin whiplash.

'Romantic, isn't it?' Kyungsoo breathed and Jongin got a whiff of the sweet fruit punch that they had had earlier. Kyungsoo's hair smelled like the salty sea breeze and his touch was as hot as the afternoon sun had been. The grip on his waist got painfully hard, then Kyungsoo yanked Jongin down; his head hit the soft sand as he lay flat on his back, looking up at Kyungsoo who tried to climb onto Jongin like he was ascending a mountain. 

'God, this is harder-' Kyungsoo hiccuped. '-than I had thought.'

Jongin could only chuckle and hide his face with his hands, but they were pulled away almost immediately when Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin's forearms and pushed them to the side. He let himself fall down on Jongin with more care than Jongin had anticipated and rested his chin on the others chest. Kyungsoo planted a little kiss on Jongin's jaw and then rested his head between his collarbones. 

Without thinking about it Jongin closed his arms around Kyungsoo and entwined their legs. 

He didn't know how many minutes had passed, but the water on their feet grew colder and the breeze left goosebumps on Jongin's bare arms and legs. He felt it on Kyungsoo too but neither of them moved. Jongin wasn't sure if Kyungsoo had fallen asleep or not but then he spoke.

'Your boner is pressing into my bladder, Jongin. Move or I'll mark my territory.'

Jongin's laughter boomed through the early night. 'Just roll off then. And I don't have a boner.'

Kyungsoo rolled to the side with a loud groan. Then he sighed.

'Don't tell me you're already peeing.'

'No, but I'm close.'

'Come on then.' Jongin got up and held his hand out to Kyungsoo, who took it and got hauled into a standing position. 'Do you want to go back to the pier or can you hold it until we get home?'

Kyungsoo let out a giddy chuckle at the word home but his face scrunched together. 'Pier.' He looked down to where Jongin's dick was. 'No boner....sad.'

They were still holding hands while standing there, even though it was urgent for Kyungsoo neither of them moved. They looked at each other and for the hundredth time that day, Jongin's heart did a summersault when Kyungsoo threw his arms around Jongin's waist and crushed their bodies together. 

'I like you, Jongin.' Kyungsoo mumbled. 'You made it worth coming here. Baekhyun was right when he said this summer was going to be nice.'

Jongin's fingers slid through Kyungsoo's hair. 'Yeah, I like-'

'Oh my god, Baekhyun!' Kyungsoo gasped. 'He will be up my ass again if I don't go back or send him a message.'

'Let's go then.' Jongin said with a sigh. He wasn't sure why he felt so weird all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo took a few steps and then looked at Jongin. 'We could go skinny dipping.'

'Believe me, a very tempting suggestion but how about tomorrow?'

'Fine.' Kyungsoo said.

They started back walking to the pier.

 

 

One hour later, all of them, including Jongin, were back at the house, eating delivery pizza and sitting on the floor of the living room while watching a horror movie. Half of them were munching on their slices with their eyes closed or watched the movie with open mouths and pizza in their hands. 

Sehun wasn't too tired to wiggle his eyebrows at Jongin who held a sleeping Kyungsoo close to him. Jongin flipped him off and mouthed him that they would talk later but Sehun only grinned and elbowed Luhan. They grinned at each other and Luhan shaped a tiny finger heart and pretended to throw it at Jongin. 

Chanyeol was passed out cold, leaning on Baekhyun's shoulder. The latter was having troubles supporting the weight of the other so he shimmied his upper body until Chanyeol's head fell into his lap. Baekhyun patted the other's head and rested his half empty pizza boy on top of it. 

Next to him, Jongdae and Minseok chuckled, both watching the scary movie without even blinking. Every few minutes, Minseok tugged on one of the strands of black hair as if he was checking the colour. Jongdae kept hitting his fingers and told him to stop it every single time which made Yixing shush him. Junmyeon was too busy hiding behind a pillow to even notice what was going on around him.

Kyungsoo stirred in Jongin's arms when the movie was halfway through. He smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes without waking up. Jongin looked down on him and smiled; then something soft hit his head. 

'You better carry him upstairs or he'll turn into a rock and you have to stay in that position until he wakes up.' Baekhyun whispered. 

Jongin looked at the piece of pizza crust that the other had thrown at him and frowned. 'Won't he wake up when I move?'

Baekhyun waved with a slice of pizza in his hand. 'Nah, he's out cold. Would be surprised if he even remembers anything tomorrow.'

Kyungsoo huffed in his sleep and Jongin waited a moment before he snaked one arm under Kyungsoo's back and the other under his legs. It took him two tries to get up until he could maneuver through the others without stepping into food or onto limbs. The way up the stairs wasn't as hard, but he had to kick the door open with his foot. It swung open and hit the wall with a bang that made Jongin freeze but Kyungsoo didn't move. 

Jongin tiptoed his way to the bed and tried to let Kyungsoo glide onto the soft blanket without making himself fall on top of the other. Kyungsoo rolled away the second he hit his bed, making it easier for Jongin to take his arms away. He stood and stared, not knowing what he was waiting for. Then he straighten his back, glancing at the sleeping figure in front of him and sighed. He looked around, as if to make sure that no one was watching, and then leaned down to press a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. Then he found himself pressing a second soft kiss on Kyungsoo's warm lips. He closed his eyes and lingered there for a heartbeat before moving away as fast as he could.

With a sigh Jongin took a step back and rubbed his face.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo's head shot up. His sight was blurry and he was feeling hot. When he scratched his head he felt sand under his fingernails and grimaced. Without looking he knew he was still wearing his normal clothes, no wonder he was sweating. He rolled to the side and off the bed, peeling out of his shorts and shirt only to let himself fall back again with his arms spread wide. His naked skin hit something warm and his hands were feeling the bed now, groping every foreign thing that wasn't supposed to be there.

His fingers slid down something warm, sometimes it was soft and then it was more solid. Kyungsoo couldn't see very well, it was too dark and his eye sight wasn't that good. So he closed his eyes to concentrate on what he was feeling.

It was warm and hard, then he felt something tickle his fingertips. Kyungsoo was sure it felt like hair, but his fingers kept on moving around. Now, that had to be someone's eye, Kyungsoo thought when his finger poked the squishy skin. Further down he felt a nose, then a mouth with plush lips. 

Someone was in Kyungsoo's bed and his first thought was Baekhyun. 

Then it moved. 

Kyungsoo's hand flew away and he opened his eyes when he heard a groan. He remembered the morning when Baekhyun had stuck his fingers into Kyungsoo's nose. So now he did the same after finding the nose again. 

The other person moved away with a snort. Hands flailing around to slap Kyungsoo away. 

'What the fuck.' The voice was too deep to be Baekhyun's. 'Kyungsoo, stop groping me and go back to sleep.'

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply. 

Out of the blue, two strong hands took Kyungsoo's shoulder and pressed him down. 

'Sleep.'

'But-'

'Kyungsoo, for god's sake.' The other murmured.

A warm hand covered Kyungsoo's mouth, then it fell onto his stomach. A force pulled him closer to the warm body next to him. The sweet smell of caramel and cherries filled his nose when Kyungsoo pressed his face into the soft skin.

Jongin was still holding him when he closed his eyes and suppressed a silly giggle. 


	7. Chapter 7

The cries of seagulls crept through the half open balcony door and into Jongin's ears. He groaned and rolled from his back to his side, his back to the noise outside. The sun was rising slowly, turning the black sky blue. It was already hot inside the room, Jongin pushed the thin duvet down to his stomach. His hand brushed against something warm and he opened his eyes, they fixed on Kyungsoo's face immediately. A short memory shot through Jongin's inner eyes and he remembered hugging Kyungsoo closer. The other was still sleeping and lay on his back, one arm draped across his stomach and the other thrown above his head on his pillow. Jongin hadn't felt it before but now he took notice of the sharp ache in his right arm on which Kyungsoo rested his head. 

Jongin looked at him, how his lashes brushed against his rosy cheeks. His mouth was open ever so slightly, revealing Kyungsoo's soft exhale while he slept. Jongin was looking for marks on the other's skin but then remembered that nothing had happened. He chuckled at that thought, amused over the fact that he was able to share a bed with Kyungsoo without touching him which was usually an overpowering feeling whenever they were together. But now he could let out the other things he felt when Kyungsoo was near, the ones he'd suppress and ignore in fear of what they meant. Once he was alone they came crashing over him like wave and seeing Kyungsoo sleep beside him let him feel save.

He slid closer until their skin almost touched and let the fingers of his free hand glide over the exposed skin of Kyungsoo's upper body. His body reacted to the fingers dancing across his throat and collarbone, his buds perked up and his skin tingled. Kyungsoo squirmed slightly at the ticklish touch to his sides but didn't wake up. Jongin felt the fabric of his own boxershorts and it made him wonder if Kyungsoo had peeled himself out of all his clothes during the night. His fingers slid under the duvet one by one, feeling for fabric but all he felt was warm skin. He lifted his head a bit and then lifted the thin blanket to peek at what was hiding underneath. Kyungsoo was wearing boxershorts too and Jongin frowned, he had hoped for Kyungsoo being naked. He wanted to look at his body without being caught, soaking in the beauty of soft skin. But removing the boxershorts would wake Kyungsoo up and Jongin didn't want that to happen yet. 

His hand came out from the blanket and snaked around Kyungsoo's waist, hugging him so close to Jongin that his shoulder and sides were pressed against Jongin's chest. It became too warm for Jongin so he kicked away the part of the blanket that was covering him, lifting one leg to place it on top of Kyungsoo's. Jongin could smell Kyungsoo, it was faint and soft so he leaned closer to press his nose against the crook of the other's neck. He inhaled deeply and his stomach fluttered when the full smell hit him. With closed eyes he kissed the same space, giving it a small kitten lick to taste the sweetness of Kyungsoo. It was overpowering and he felt like he was drunk on Kyungsoo. The hand, that was trapped underneath Kyungsoo's head, felt  for soft hair and let strands of it glide through his fingers. He pressed his lips against the skin again and moved up the neck only to remove them and start kissing a soft shoulder. 

Kyungsoo stirred. 

Jongin stopped and waited for a moment. Then he lifted himself up, slowly and carefully sliding his hand away from Kyungsoo's head, until he could slide his whole leg over Kyungsoo. He hovered over him, only his strong upper arms holding up the weight of his upper body, the rest was pressed against Kyungsoo. He saw how Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered behind his eyelids before he opened them. His eyes were dark and sleepy. 

Kyungsoo looked at him, the reality of what he was seeing making its way to his brain. He removed his own arm from where it had been on his pillow and rested it on his elbow, his fingers encircling Jongin's strong arm. He saw the muscles flexing. 

'Why are you here?' Kyungsoo's voice was coaky and laced with confusion.

'I slept here. Remember last night?'

'You did?'

With red cheeks, Kyungsoo looked away for a moment. He seemed to stare into the air, his brain showing him snippets when he tried to think of the day before. The pier, too much alcohol, the beach. And the feeling of Jongin hugging him close before he fell asleep. He looked back at Jongin.

'How do you feel? Any signs of a hangover?'

Kyungsoo shook his head no. 

'Good.'

Jongin lowered himself, lying on Kyungsoo but not pushing down with his whole weight. He kissed Kyungsoo softly at first but when he felt the other sling his arms around him he deepend the kiss. 

They kissed each other with passion, bodies squeezed together tightly, until the sky shimmered golden with light. It was hard for Kyungsoo to withdraw when he felt his body react to the closeness of Jongin. How his lower part pressed against his. 

'I think I need a shower.'

Jongin looked at him and, to his surprise, pecked his nose. 'Sure.' He slid off of him and stretched. 

'Are you going to stay here?'

No.' Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat at this. 'I'll go and take a shower too and get dressed. And then I'll come back to pick you up.'

'Pick me up? For what?'

'I don't know yet. We will find something to do.'

Kyungsoo couldn't keep himself from asking. 'Like a date...?'

Jongin smiled and shrugged. 'Maybe?'

 

Kyungsoo waited and watched as Jongin got dressed and left his room, then he sprinted onto his balcony and leaned over the balustrade. He saw Jongin come out of the house and walk towards his own. Before he unlocked his door he turned around and looked up to Kyungsoo. When their eyes met Kyungsoo could have sworn he saw Jongin blush. 

It was a while later when Kyungsoo stepped out of his room, fully dressed and with partly wet hair. He didn't bother to dry it since the hotness of the day would do the work for him. He hopped down the stairs like a child and was happy that no one was there to witness it. The kitchen and living room were empty and Kyungsoo guessed he was the only one awake, the others still in bed due to how early it was. 

When he stepped outside Jongin was already waiting for him. He had his hands in his pockets and even though he was dressed casually and comfortable there was something about him that made Kyungsoo gulp. He gave an awkward wave and stopped in front of Jongin.

'Are you ready to go?' Jongin asked.

'I guess. Can I know where we're going?'

'Just walking down the beach to the city's market place. They have food and handmade stuff.'

'Okay.' Kyungsoo looked at his toes. Somehow Jongin looking at him made him feel shy. 'I haven't eaten anything yet. Can we eat something there?'

'You can but-' Jongin pointed behind him at the small backpack he was carrying. 'I figured we both would get ready without having breakfast so I packed some sandwiches, some fruits cause I didn't know what you like and water.'

Kyungsoo had to grin. 'Did you prepare them yourself or are they store-bought?'

'I know I don't look like it but I'm able to make sandwiches. But I'll let you know that I didn't grow the fruit. Sorry 'bout that.' 

'I guess that's okay.'

They smiled at each other and Jongin touched Kyungsoo's hand before he started walking. 

 

They skidded down the dunes and towards the sand that didn't have them sinking into it. Kyungsoo cursed himself for wearing sneakers, the sand found its way into his socks and rubbed against his skin. He'd have to be careful not to get water into it too so he walked on Jongin's left side, who was closer to the water. 

The breeze ruffled their hair and smelt like salty ocean water. Every now and then the wind carried Kyungsoo's smell to Jongin, a mixture of his own personal one and his shampoo. Jongin tried to make it seem like he looked at the small white houses that lined the beach, but from the corner of his eyes he watched Kyungsoo. 

 

Before the entered the place they sat down on a bench and Jongin handed Kyungsoo the food from his backpack. When Kyungsoo looked at the blue ocena in front of him, chewing his sandwich and knowing that Jongin was doing the same next to him then he felt at ease. He always wanted to feel like this. With Jongin.

The market place was crowded. Kyungsoo felt like a child that held onto his mom when he walked behind Jongin since he couldn't walk beside him and he held on to the other, his hand in one of Jongin's back pocket. He pressed his hand against Jongin's ass more than necessary.  

Kyungsoo and Jongin stopped at several stalls and looked at the things. Kyungsoo's senses were sending him a feeling of happiness. His eyes took in the colourful market filled with the bright red, green or yellow of fruits and vegetables. The stalls were decorated and offered everything from fresh fish to hand carved wooden bowls and spoons or jewelry with shells and pearls. His mouth watered at the taste and smell of fruits and homemade jam or bread. His ears took in the sounds of people talking and the seagulls above them, in a distance he could hear the ocean. But the one thing that sent shivers down his spine was Jongin at his side. 

Jongin had pulled Kyungsoo next to him when there was more space on the small way that was lined with the stalls. He held him close with his arm around his waist and his hand in Kyungsoo's pocket with his thumb between his waistband and his stomach.   
They shuffled through the crowd for hours until the sun burned down on them, telling them it was already afternoon. Jongin bought each of them ice cream and even though Kyungsoo got his favourite flavour he felt it melt and run onto his fingers. Only because he was busy looking at Jongin eating his own, his tongue licking at the top of the ice cream and the little piece of waffle that was on his upper lip from where he had bitten into his cone.

Kyungsoo inhaled. This was it. A day he hadn't known he had wanted. 

His other hand was full with bags of food, Jongin's backpack just as packed. 

They walked back the same way the had come and Kyungsoo knew sooner or later the day would end. They stopped at Jongin's house first, ice creams eaten and sticky fingers washed in the warm ocean water. 

 

'I'll go and put the food into the kitchen. You can wait here.' Jongin said while unlocking his door. 

Kyungsoo nodded and followed the other inside. The house looked similar to the one Kyungsoo and the others were staying in so Jongin took a familiar way to the kitchen. When he disappeared Kyungsoo looked around, he hadn't had the chance to do so when he first came here with Jongin that one night.

He wouldn't call himself someone who'd go around other's houses to snoop but he had to admit that he was interested in what other people's places looked like. He knew that Jongin didn't live here the whole year but some pictures and things here and there told him that this house wasn't just a place to stay in during the summer. Jongin, or maybe a family member, had taken the time decorating the hallway and living room. Kyungsoo let his fingers glide across the small shelf in the hallway, its dark wood plastered with scratches from keys or other heavy things. He had seen Jongin drop his keys into the old fashioned bowl on top of it. Both things looked worn and old, the only thing that looked new and didn't quite fit was the white envelope on which the bowl stood. 

And again, Kyungsoo wasn't a snoop, only very curious. Later, he wished he hadn't given in to the temptation. 

He lifted the bowl carefully, making the key inside scrape against the ceramic, and took the envelope. Only now did he see that is name was written on it.

'Do you want some-' 

Jongin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kyungsoo standing there holding the envelope in his hands. 

'What's this?'

Kyungsoo looked up and he didn't like how Jongin was looking back at him. His mood dropped and his heart felt like it was falling into his stomach. 

'Fuck,' Jongin inhaled. 'Look, it's-'

'It has my name on it.' Kyungsoo seemed not to listen. 'Why?'

Jongin felt lost. 

'And why does it look like Baekhyun wrote it?' He looked at the black ink, letters sprawled over the white paper in the familiar haste. 

He didn't wait for an answer and opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture of himself, one side was folded away and Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was on the other half because they had taken it only a few weeks ago. With Baekhyun's phone. The only other thing inside was a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of a notebook and when Kyungsoo unfolded it he heard Jongin's shaky exhale. It was the same handwriting. First, a small description of Kyugsoo's character, followed by a list of things he liked or disliked. More details about his sexual preferences than he would have liked along with small things like food he hated or movies he loved. 

Kyungsoo looked calm to Jongin when he folded the two things and put them back into the envelope and placed it back on the shelf. But inside of Kyungsoo there was a war of feelings. Utter shock, betrayal, disappointment and maybe the worst, the feeling of his heart burning hot with a stabbing pain whenever he took a breath.

'It's really not-' Jongin started. 'I can explain.'

It sounded like a start to a basic excuse to Kyungsoo.

He turned on his heels and stormed out of Jongin's house, walking the short distance with so much force that he felt his heels hitting the ground up to his spine. The door was open and two pairs of startled faces belonging to Junmyeon and Yixing, who had been about to leave the house, looked back at him. But Kyungsoo had tunnel vision, he rushed past them and looked into the kitchen and living room, recognizing none of them as Baekhyun so he stomped his way up the first steps when Luhan came from upstairs, blocking his way up. They looked at each other for a moment, Luhan's brows knitted together in an unasked question at the pure rage that showed in Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo didn't want to talk or explain, the only person he talked to would be Baekhyun and with this on his mind he pushed past his friend. But Luhan wasn't a fool, he knew a problem when he saw one, he grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist and prevented him for going any further. 

'What's going on?'

'Not now.'

Kyungsoo pulled his arm away but Luhan didn't budge, his grip on him grew tighter and his skin was getting pulled uncomfortably. 

'Is it Jongin?' Luhan asked, his voice lowering notably. 'We can go up and talk if you want.'

This time Kyungsoo pulled harder, freeing himself from the other's iron grip. 'I said not now.' 

Luhan made the unfortunate experience of being the recipient of Kyungsoo's glare that he had heard Baekhyun talk about a couple of times. He went down a few steps, unsure of the situation and how it would unfold any further. 

'Where's Baekhyun?'

'Last time I saw him he was outside, at the beach with Chanyeol. Why? Is this about him?'

Kyungsoo shoved passed him, their shoulders colliding as Luhan was pressed against the wall to make room for Kyungsoo. 

'This is none of your business, Luhan. Keep your nose out of it! Why does everyone think my life is any of their concern?!'

Luhan was dumbfounded and could only watch as Kyungsoo sprinted through the living room only to open the door to the veranda with so much force that the glass rattled. Kyungsoo was engulfed by the golden light the sunset was sending into the room and disappeared out of Luhan's vision.

Outside, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing in the water up to their waists, slapping a bright green ball back and forth between them. Chanyeol jumped up to catch it, revealing that he was fully naked, which would have made Kyungsoo look closer in other situations. But he was focused on his friend that had spotted him right away, waving at him and telling Chanyeol to stop their game for a second. He waded through the water and he too didn't wear anything. Baekhyun was so comfortable in his body that he didn't mind showing himself like this to his friend, who had seen him buck naked before. 

'Hey Soo! Already back from your lovely date with Jongin?' Baekhyun asked, a little tease in his voice and unsuspecting of the wave of anger that was rolling towards him in the form of Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo came to meet him in the water, his shoes and socks getting soaked in an instant as well as his shorts. Baekhyun's heavy swinging of his legs to move forward send splashes of water towards Kyungsoo's shirt, dotting it with dark spots. 

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Baekhyun laughed at Kyungsoo. 'Didn't get laid?' 

It wasn't like Kyungsoo had been waiting for it but something about those questions was the last drop in the overflowing pot of boiling rage inside Kyungsoo. Before he knew it and could register it his flat hand connected with Baekhyun's cheek. The world seemed to stop for a second, all noises vanished and only the echoing sound of the slap could be heard. Neither of them moved. Baekhyun's head had whipped to the right in a sharp movement and he looked down on the water, his hair dripping and his mouth open. 

Then the world exploded. 

Chanyeol came crashing towards them, pushing Kyungsoo back with a heavy shove against his chest before he took Baekhyun's face into his hands and examined the bright red spot where their skins had made contact. 

'What the fuck, Kyungsoo?!' 

Kyungsoo didn't react to Chanyeol cursing him, his eyes were still on Baekhyun who was now looking back at him, holding his cheek and moving his jaw as if he tried to get it into the right position again. He put one hand on Chanyeol's arm and walked past him, making a free path between them again.

'Are you fucking crazy?' Baekhyun said. His voice was low and sharp. 'What was that for?'

Before he could get an answer Luhan showed up behind them. 

'What in the hell is going on here?' 

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with cold eyes. 'Kyungsoo's going around slapping people for no reason.'

Luhan looked shocked. 'You what?'

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were still glaring at each other. 

Not learning from the situation on the stairs, Luhan went up to Kyungsoo and pulled on his shirt to make him turn around and face him. 'Hey, what exactly is the issue here?'

Kyungsoo whirled around and pointed his finger at Luhan. 'I told you to keep out of this, you idiot!'

'Hey, hey come on. Stop the attitude.' Chanyeol said and moved Kyungsoo's accusing finger from the other. But Kyungsoo wasn't having it, he slapped Chanyeol's arm away with his free hand. 

'Fuck off, Chanyeol. You can all fuck off, this is only about Baekhyun.'

Luhan, visibly confused and concerned, shook his head no when Chanyeol wanted to answer. 'Let's leave them alone.'

'I'm not going to leave Baekhyun with a lunatic who got violent only a second ago!' He protested.

'Go. I'll be fine.' Baekhyun said for the first time after a while, only glancing away from Kyungsoo to give Chanyeol a small smile. He watched them leave, Chanyeol was hesitant and stopped halfway on the beach to turn around, a nod from Baekhyun made him go inside where Luhan closed the door behind them.

Now alone, Baekhyun's composure changed. His shoulders went straight and his eyes went dark as he regarded his best friend. 

'Now tell me, what is your problem, Kyungsoo? Because you seem to have one, coming here and slapping the living shit out of me.' Baekhyun stepped closer. He knew he was making Kyungsoo even angrier by invading his personal space. And Kyungsoo knew what he was doing, that Baekhyun was provoking him. 

'I'll tell you, Baekhyun.' Kyungsoo spat his friend's name out as if it was poison. 'You're a liar and the worst excuse for a fucking friend that I have ever seen! Guess what I just found in Jongin's house.' Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun's confused face go pale. 'You gave Jongin a full fucking list of myself and a lot of private shit. Are you serious? What the fuck was that, Baekhyun?'

'It's-' Baekhyun was trying to find the right words. 'Look, I heard about him and you've been so lonely these past months and he said he'd do it and I gave it to him so it was easier.'

'So in other words you hired him? Just like some hooker or what? So you thought you could just dig your hands into the shit that is my personal life and fuck it up. Oh and I bet you loved seeing me fall for Jongin and hearing me talk about the first time that this asshole had sex with me, because you knew exactly that you paid him to do it!'

Kyungsoo's voice had risen to a shout with the last words and Baekhyun stared at him. 

Baekhyun had overcome his first sudden shock and now had the nerve to cackle and Kyungsoo wanted to punch him again. 'First, Jongin is not a hooker, he's an escort guy. Second, so I might have paid him? You had fun with him and he likes you, I don't really see what you're being upset about.'

'Of course you don't! You're someone who thinks he can tinker around in his friend's life because it's too boring for him.'

'Kyungsoo, there was nothing going on between your legs after you broke up with your dickhead of an ex months ago.'

'And how is this any of your concern? Why is it a bad thing for you when I don't get laid?'

'Because I'm the one who has to listen to you whine day and night!' Baekhyun shouted. 'Do you know how annoying it is to hear that you don't have someone to cuddle or fuck, you were complaining about it constantly instead of just going outside to a club or bar and doing something about it!'

'So you think you're allowed to hire a random guy?!'

'Jongin wasn't random, I knew what he is up to after uni and after he looked at your picture it wasn't a problem anymore.'

'Great, the hooker thinks I'm attractive enough to get paid to fuck me. Thank god I'm not an ugly bastard.'

'Now you're being childish.'

Kyungsoo turned away from Baekhyun's glare and brushed his fingers through his hair. 

'You gave him a fucking picture and details about me. You told him my sexual preferences and hobbies and other little things that he shouldn't know!' Kyungsoo felt his anger deflate, another emotion was taking over. He felt it in his quivering lips and how his eyes burned.'Why? Why did you do this?'

'He told me he was only staying here for a day!' Baekhyun tried. 'He...He needed information so it wasn't too hard for him to get you to like and trust him.'

Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo flinch at the word trust.

'Like I said, it wasn't planned that he stayed here longer. He was supposed to make the first two days nice... you were being so grumpy about coming here and I thought a nice short flirt would change that. Jongin and I both didn't know it would go this far.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'He told me he was feeling bad, that he wanted to stay longer to genuinely get to know you in person and not through the things I wrote down for him. He paid me back and told me to forget about it.' Baekhyun took a step towards Kyungsoo. 'He likes you, it's obvious. And not only because he was told to.'

'This is fucked up, Baekhyun. And you know what? Now it makes sense that Jongin had that stupid bet with Sehun, he was sure he'd get me to have sex with him.This is the shittiest thing you've ever done.'

'But-'

'Did he tell you?' Kyungsoo cut Baekhyun off. 'Did he tell you that he likes me?'

'Yes.' Baekhyun stared at his friend. 'And I know you're so angry because deep down you know that you fell fucking hard for him.'

Kyungsoo's felt the sensation of blood rushing in his ears. He felt dizzy. He could only whisper now that sadness and disbelief had taken over, ignoring the last part of what Baekhyun had said. 'When?'

'When we went to the club. You were gone and he came to me, searching for you.' Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's hand and was surprised the other didn't take it away, but it was limb in his grip. 'You don't see it, do you? The way his eyes change when he looks at you. It was evident at the pier.'

'He is still an escort.'

Baekhyun sighed. 'He can always quit. I think he just needs a reason to and I see one standing in front of me.'

'I don't know. This is all too much.'

'Do you want him to tell you?'

'No.' Kyungsoo removed his hand from Baekhyun's and swatted away the green inflatable ball that was nudging his thigh with every wave. 'I don't know what will happen, the summer's over soon and we wil go back to our lives, I doubt there is much to say. He only tried to explain but I left right away so I don't know what he would have said if I hadn't.'

'I guess he would have been the one to get hit.'

'There's a big chance it would have been him and then you.'

'I know.'

They were quiet for a moment. Baekhyun started to remember that he was in fact naked. He didn't feel awkward but he couldn't discuss further important things while having his dick out. He didn't want to go inside just yet, not wanting to face Luhan's and Chanyeol's nosy questions and concern. He settled it by sitting down. The sand was soft on his butt and the water still warm enough. Kyungsoo looked down at him but kept standing.

'Do you like him?'

Baekhyun looked up at his friend, seeing how the last sunbeams glittered in Kyungsoo's eyes. His dark hair became a shimmery gold and black. 

'I wouldn't have been that mad if I didn't. You said so yourself.'

'Does this change anything?'

'What do you mean?'

Kyungsoo glanced down and shielded his eyes from the sun by holding one hand up.

'I mean now that you know about it, does it affect what you feel for Jongin in any way?' Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo's mouth open but he continued to speak. 'Because it shouldn't. He isn't the one at fault here, I am. I made this happen and Jongin backed out before things got serious, you spent more time with 'normal' Jongin than escort Jongin. I know you might see him in a different light now and that you will be thinking about this for a while but it shouldn't be the reason why you don't want to see him anymore.'

'Where are you getting the sudden wisdom from?'

'Don't joke now.' Baekhyun clasped his hand around Kyungsoo's shin, the only place he could touch without making his friend's clothes wet. 'It's up to you now. You can go home or you can stay and see how it goes. You don't have to talk about it with Jongin, I bet he'll understand when you tell him we discussed it already. Except if he has anything to add, then you should hear him out.'

Kyungsoo didn't say anything. He was conflicted and his mind was clouded by too many thoughts. Even though he felt that Baekhyun was trying his best to make him feel better it didn't change anything regarding his mood. He was still hurt, by both of them, it was slowly dawning on him that he had hit the person that had always been there for him and that he ran from the one guy that could be more if he allowed it. 

'I don't know.'

It was a stupid answer but all he could say at the moment.

'I think I want to be alone for a bit.'

'Alright.' Baekhyun removed his hand from Kyungsoo and stayed seated. He watched Kyungsoo, looking as if he wanted to say something but he turned around, walking through the water slowly and then standing in front of the veranda door. Baekhyun thought he would go inside but Kyungsoo changed his mind and walked around the house to where the cars were. 

 

Kyungsoo ignored his wet shoes and pants as he got into Baekhyun's car after checking if it was locked. It wasn't. 

He sat down on the driver's seat and closed the door, the air was stuffy and hot, the steering wheel burned against his skin when he rested his forehead on it, his chin touching the horn. 

Now that he was alone it all came crushing down on him. The feelings of betrayal, anger, sadness, disbelief and worry. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried but in that moment he let go. He fisted the fabric of his pants as he started sobbing, at first silently and then louder until the car was filled with ugly crying noises. His nose was snotty and his cheeks were wet. He didn't know how long he cried like this before the tears stopped flowing and he went over to gasping for air and hiccuping like a small child. 

It was already dark outside, the sun had finally gone down, as he wiped his face with his shirt and leaned back against the seat. His back hurting from bending over. He looked out of the front shield and snuffled, his bottom lip starting to wobble again when he thought about the day. Just when he felt his red eyes fill with fresh tears he heard a finger tap against the window to his left. The sound made him jump and squint his eyes to see the person that was standing there now but all he saw was a black shirt and arms.

The finger tapped again.

'Kyungsoo.'

It was Jongin.

'Can you open the door?' His voice sounded muffled.

'It's open.' Kyungsoo said, appalled by how raspy and ugly his voice sounded like. 

The door opened and the light above the rearview mirror turned on. It blinded Kyungsoo and made him close his eyes before they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

'Why are you sitting in a car, in the dark, crying your eyes out?' Jongin was kneeling at the open door, his head the level of Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo wiped his nose and lips with the back of his hand. 'What makes you think I've been crying?'

Jongin rolled his eyes. 'Maybe the fact that I've been standing here for a couple of minutes watching you?'

'That's awkward. And kinda rude.' Kyungsoo said, not daring to look at Jongin because he knew he probably looked awful. 

'It's also rude to leave me standing in my house like an idiot before I can explain myself.'

Kyungsoo heard the accusation in Jongin's voice and nodded while waving his hand. 'Don't. Baekhyun and I already talked about it.'

'So I'm not allowed to tell you my side of the story?'

'Of course you are, I just meant that you don't have to explain it anymore because I got the gist of it.'

'But I still want you to know that I didn't plan for most things to happen, okay? I thought I knew what I would get myself into and then you walk into the kitchen that one morning and I know I'm fucked. I think I knew for sure when you told me what's on your mind that night when we fought after leaving the club.'

'You mean like love at first sight?'

Jongin laughed. 'Maybe?'

Now Kyungsoo turned to look at him. His hair was wet and darker than his usual milk chocolate brown, he smelled sweet and spicy. His black shirt was slightly too big for him and Kyungsoo found it adorable. He ignored that Jongin was only wearing pair of striped boxer shorts and slippers because his attention got drawn to the slim leather choker that Jongin wore around his throat. 

'You mean this is like one of the stories where two people fall in love during their vacation and then go back, heartbroken, only to meet again and get together?'

'If we can then maybe we should skip the part where we're heartbroken and go back home. At least let's go home together. Not alone.'

'Hmm...' Kyungsoo mumbled. The thought was nice. Jongin saying this was nice. But there was one more thing. 'Is that the reason you don't stay and cuddle?'

Jongin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck then he pinched his shoulders as if it was hurting. 'Well, the few times I had clients that....ended up in bed with me had to know that I wasn't going to stay for more. To make them aware of us not getting more than client and escort because that's all it ever was. Until now.'

'That's all?'

'I think so? Why?'

Kyungsoo slid down the seat and turned left, leaning his head and shoulder against the backrest and looked at Jongin. He had seen Kyungsoo's past crying face by now anyway. 'Because I think there's more than that. It kind of felt like you were afraid of getting attached to someone, maybe because you were used to thinking that you weren't allowed or something like that, or because you can't handle the emotions.'

'So you're basically telling me I'm a pussy for not cuddling with you.'

'Not really because this morning you did.'

Jongin leaned closer and brushed the hair, that was stuck to Kyungsoo's forehead, away. 'It wouldn't be the first time that I broke one of my own rules for you.' He took Kyungsoo's hand and kissed its palm.

'So now you're basically telling me that you have a crush on me.'

'I wouldn't call it a crush.' Kyungsoo watched as Jongin got up and shoved Kyungsoo to the side gently with his body, squeezing himself on the small free space that the seat had to offer. 'It's more like...'

'More like what?' Kyungsoo offered.

'That weird fluttering feeling you get in your heart?' Jongin replied. 

'Don't you have that when you have a crush?'

Jongin knew Kyungsoo was pushing him.

'It's stronger when you see someone that you're falling in love with.' Jongin took Kyungsoo's hand gently and pulled him out of the car before he could digest the other's words. 'Let's go inside.'

 

Kyungsoo stumbled after him, through the door and the hallway to the living room. He saw the door that led to the veranda and the conservatory where he and Jongin had fucked. Jongin let himself fall onto a large couch and looked up at Kyungsoo who was still standing there. 

'Come here.' Jongin patted his thighs.

Kyungsoo took a step closer and positioned his legs on either side of Jongin's, his ass rested close to his knees. There was space between them but Kyungsoo's hands rested on his own thighs. 

Suddenly Jongin grabbed his waist and pulled him closer with a yank. Kyungsoo was so close to Jongin that the tips of their noses touched and Jongin's breath tickled the skin between his nose and mouth. Jongin gave Kyungsoo a small shove and their mouths connected. Kyungsoo felt his heart flutter at the same time when he felt Jongin's fast heartbeat through their shirts and it made him want Jongin more and faster. He clawed at Jongin's shoulders and felt the other's hand go up his back underneath his shirt, his nails leaving traces on his skin that made Kyungsoo lean closer. The fabric of their shorts was so thin that Kyungsoo felt it when their crotches rubbed against each other, leaving his cock pulsating. 

Jongin put one of his strong arms around Kyungsoo and slid him off, carefully placing him onto his back, everything without pulling away. But Kyungsoo did, he gasped for air and Jongin used the moment to kiss his way down the fair skin. He kissed spots where he pulled the shirt aside, gliding his hands up Kyungsoo's chest until Kyungsoo arched his back and took it off. Jongin opened the button of the other's pants slowly, pulling the zipper down only to then let Kyungsoo push his pants down his legs. He caressed the exposed legs and placed kisses on his inner thighs, his hands went to the hollow of Kyungsoo's knees and pushed his legs up until his rosy hole was visible. He felt Kyungsoo tighten the muscle in his thighs when his tongue first touched the sensitive skin, when it circled the rim with its warmth. Kyungsoo released a faint moan and Jongin wanted to hear more, he placed his tongue flat against the hole and slowly moved his tongue up until the tip of it was above the entrance. Kyungsoo jerked when he felt it enter, Jongin moved one hand away from the legs and slid it up to Kyungsoo's mouth without looking. He waited and then felt Kyungsoo's hot mouth close around it, sucking on it before he released it and Jongin took it back, placed it underneath his tongue and slid it inside. The hot walls around his finger clenched down on it, sucking it in. Kyungsoo gasped as if he had been holding his breath when Jongin already added a second finger and moved them in only to push them back in slowly. 

The warmth was gone as Jongin removed them, getting out of his shorts in a rush and placing himself between Kyungsoo's legs. He took his cock into one hand and entwined the other with Kyungsoo who held out his hand. The head of his cock pushed past the tight rim and Jongin closed his eyes for a second and let the shudder run through his body. Kyungsoo was watching him, holding onto his hand and grasping his arm with the other, he tugged at it and smiled into the kiss when Jongin leaned down. His lips were so hot that it tingled Kyungsoo's own, he closed his own eyes at the feeling when their tongues connected but the shot open when Jongin thrusted once, sliding his cock into Kyungsoo up to the shaft. 

'Kyungsoo.' Jongin said through his teeth. 'Tell me.'

Jongin was looking into his eyes. 'Wh-What?' Kyungsoo gasped between moans. 

He felt full, Jongin was filling every space of him and moved with so much force that he hit his spot and sent Kyungsoo into a state where he couldn't think anymore.Jongin's movements inside him were intense, stronger than the times he had fucked him before. 

'The bet. Sehun told me.' Jongin groaned and slid his cock out, only to thrust back in with sharp jerks of his hips.

Kyungsoo's voice broke when he moaned. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the head of Jongin's cock brush against his sweet spot. Jongin was impatient, he wanted an answer and stopped, his stomach touching Kyungsoo's thighs that were draped around his shoulders. He filled Kyungsoo balls deep.

'Tell me. Now.'

He moved in one hard thrust, pushing inside deeper, so hard that Kyungsoo's head went up. 

'I-I...I told him-' Kyungsoo whimpered when Jongin rubbed his thumb across his nipple. 'I told him that I could make you softer. That you were able to act soft but hide behind a wall.'

Jongin's hand slid up to Kyungsoo's throat, who inhaled sharply at the anticipation of what he might do next. 

'I bet that some day, you may fall in love.'

'May?'

Jongin's fingers dug into the skin of Kyungsoo's throat when he closed his hand around it, squeezing while he started to move again. Kyungsoo was holding his hand to intensely that his knuckles turned white. The hand around his throat, the cock that was filling him out and repeatedly hit his spot and the way Jongin was looking at him made him feel high. He felt his own cock pulsate as his precum leaked out. 

'You know it.' Jongin said. His forehead shone with sweat and his eyes were as dark as the night. 'You know I can.'

'Y-Yes.' Kyungsoo coughed. Jongin removed his hand and kissed the red marks that were already forming, but Kyungsoo didn't feel the pain, it was the sweet feeling of Jongin's lips on his skin. The feeling of Jongin's cock growing bigger, his own walls sucking him in with every thrust and the taste of Jongin when they kissed. 

'You.' Jongin said against Kyungsoo's mouth, his teeth scraped against his skin and he bit down on Kyungsoo's lip and tugged on it. 

Kyungsoo moaned, Jongin was resting his body on him, pressing his chest against Kyungsoo's, whose legs slid down Jongin's shoulders and wrapped them around Jongin's waist in a tight hold. 

'Jongin..' The cock rubbed against his spot without mercy, Jongin moved in a steady rhythm before he went faster, his face was pressed against Kyungsoo's hair and his breath tickled his ear. Kyungsoo whimpered when felt it, the moment where Jongin's cock was so thick that he couldn't move, when his hot cum shot into Kyungsoo in slow pumps. Kyungsoo felt Jongin ride out his orgasm and he bucked his hips when he felt a warm hand encircle his own throbbing cock, it gave him teasing pumps as Jongin's teeth dug into the skin of his neck. The high shot into Kyungsoo and spread through his body, his own cum now coated both their chests.

For a moment they lay there, breathing heavily and holding onto each other. Jongin moved first, he pulled his cock out, watching as the cum trickled down the hole and Kyungsoo's ass cheeks. He leaned back and looked at Kyungsoo. 

The one he'd broken his own rules for. The one he wanted to hold in his arms until he couldn't feel them anymore. The one he kissed and tasted love.


End file.
